Where Everything Fell Apart
by DarkAlchemistAssassin
Summary: This story follows the 'The Client that Brings Misfortune' though it is like an alternate universe, CHAPTER 7 UP!…and I hope you like this one, anyway, R&R!
1. Truth or Lie

'**Where Everything Fell Apart'**

**|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|**

**|And Magic Kaito Characters|**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC/MK characters and the original series/story, but just this idea. Also this is a corss-over and a teamwork by two authors.

Summary: There is no cure for the APTX4869(Apoptoxin 4869), as expected Conan gets desperate, and told Ran to move on, who had a hard time doing so, Conan stayed with Ran to make sure she's safe, not knowing that there was someone jealous, even though he can't return to Ran, he still belongs to her, everything was going smooth, Ran was slowly forgetting Shinichi, Conan hoped he could do something but none, he can't do anything, but he just went along, wearing his poker face everyday, still lying that there was nothing wrong, Shinichi was slowly getting forgotten, inside everyone's mind, even Conan, he himself was also moving on, he told himself that it would be okay, until, that man came around, the man who stole his everything, his everything had been stolen once by the men-in-black, but now...it happened again...

Genre/s: Hurt/Comfort/Angst

Rated: T just to be safe

Characters; A: Shinichi K./Conan E. | B: Ai Haibara/Shiho M.

(A/N: this story follows the 'The Client that Brings Misfortune' though it is like an alternate universe, the actual continuation of the story of the 'Client that Brings Misfortune' is the 'Shinigami Island' and 'Curse Detective' though both happens at the same island and time, yet also different or alternate universe, sorry about this…but I hope you like this one)

**|Chapter 1: Bad News|**

It was 12 am, Conan and Kogorou sleeping(of course, who would be awake at such time), Ran was having a good sleep, Shinichi has just texted her telling her to not to worry, which made her relief, just then Conan's phone started vibrating, Conan slowly fluttered his eyes open,

'Who would call in the middle of night like this?!' Conan thought as he sat up, then he took his 'Conan' phone then look at the caller informant, 'Haibara Ai' it read, he picked it up,

"What?" he asked still sleepy,

"Sorry to interrupt your sleep, Kudo, but I've got something to tell you….." Haibara's voice entered,

"Hmm?"

"Come here at Hakase's then I'll tell you…" she continued,

"In the middle of the night?!" Conan asked almost yelling, now he was wide awake, "Are you nuts? Ran's gonna kill me if I'm gone,"

"It's not going to take long, just hurry up, or your too afraid to go out in the dark?" Haibara said with sarcasm, Conan blushed,

"No, I'm not afraid, but if someone sees me, their gonna think it's suspicious seeing a kid going out of the house in the middle of the night," Conan defended,

"Oh, right, but it's urgent so just hurry up," Haibara hissed, then the line went dead, Conan looked at the screen for a while then sighed then got up, he had to be quick, so he could be back before anyone knows it, he changed his clothes, he put on a winter jacket then put on his glasses, he sneakily went to the living room then grabbed his powered skate board, then put on his sneakers, he checked himself if everything was there, nodding approvingly he went downstairs, then he dropped the skate board to the ground then hopped on it then pressed the button then he took off with an incredible speed, the cool air brushing on his face, then he made his way to Hakase's, he got off the skate board, then knocked on the door, almost immediately Haibara opened it, then move aside to let him in, when he got inside she immediately shut the door, then Conan moved to the living room where Hakase was seated on the couch drinking coffee,

"Ah, Shi-er Conan-kun your finally here," Hakase greeted standing up, Conan raised a brow then looked around,

"Hakase is just us," he said,

"Edogawa-kun, we have some bad news…." Haibara said, Conan raised another brow, both were calling him by his alias, which was getting on his nerves,

"What's wrong? And can't you guys stop calling me my fake name? It's creepy you know," Conan retorted, Haibara looked at him seriously,

"Give up," she suddenly said, Conan raised a confused brow,

"Give up on what?" he asked,

"Give up on Mouri-san," now this took off his guard,

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it? You're not going back to being Kudo Shinichi anymore," Haibara said flatly, Conan's eye went wide,

'You've got to be kidding me!' he thought, "Come on stop fooling around Haibara, this isn't funny!" he said seemingly and hoping this was nothing but a big joke,

"I'm not kdding, you cannot return to Shinichi anymore, there is no cure,"Haibara said, now this was tearing Conan's heart,

"Oi, Haibara, then what about the temporary antidotes? Don't they work? Then how come you can't-"

"I can't find an antidote because the poison itself was a failure, meaning no matter how hard we try to get the antidote we will end up with the temporary ones, and if we keep using those temporary ones the APTX4869 will slowly do what it's supposed to do, and there is also a big risk on taking the temporary antidote, and you can't just keep drinking the temporary ones because it would more or less ruin your system and you are slowly being immune to it, and the effecting time of the temporary antidote will lessen and we won't know when, and if you always take some you would end up shrinking right in front of public! Face it there is no more antidote," Haibara said in a harsh tone and almost yelling yet she was always shadowing her eyes, all fell silent, Conan now stopped, his heart had sunk like to the bottom of the Earth, his glasses glinted, he can't, no, he couldn't go back to Ran anymore,

"Is that it?" he suddenly asked after the long silence, this caught Haibara's attention, "If it's that all you wanted to say, I'm going home," the two watched him leave in silence, then they heard him go away using his skateboard,

"Ai-kun, why?" Agasa asked,

"I can't…..no, just as I have said there is no antidote…" with that Haibara went down to the basement, then locked it, Agasa sighed,

'What's wrong with her…' he thought, but now he was worried about Shi- no Conan….

Conan went home to the agency, he put his skateboard to where it was last put, then took off his sneakers, then he changed back to his pajamas, then lay down on his futon for a bit, thinking back, about everything, he picture out Haibara's face when she said those words, those words where everything fell apart,

"_There is no cure…"_ the words echoed in his mind, just then the darkness swallowed him, then suddenly he felt someone shaking him, and calling his name, that voice, a familiar sweet voice, he slowly fluttered his eyes,

'Ran…' he thought, he then again remember what Haibara said, he felt a twisting pain and guilt in his gut, "Ran-neechan?" he greeted sheepishly,

"Daijoubu?" Ran asked in a worried tone, then she touched his forehead, usually Conan would blush, but then with guilt building up inside him, he just couldn't, "you're hot, wait, I'll go get the thermometer to check for your temperature…" with that Ran was out of sight,

"_There is no cure…."_ the words echoed again, he squinted his eyes shut, not wanting to accept it,

"_There is no cure…"_

"_There is no cure…"_

"_There is no cure…"_

"_There is no cure…"_

"_There is no cure…"_

The words echoed and echoed, over and over again, he wanted to wake up from this stupid nightmare, then he sat up, he touched his forehead, he did have a slight fever, he looked at his watch, it was already afternoon, he stood up then quickly took a bath then change to his usual clothes, he looked in the Agency, Ran was still looking for the thermometer, while Kogorou was nowhere in sight, he sighed then run outside, only one destination in mind,

'Kudo's Residence' he arrived there panting, he couldn't take his skateboard since Ran was in the Agency, he touched his now sweating forehead, his temperature was raising, he wiped some of the sweat out of his face, then pressed the doorbell on the Kudo's Residence,

"Hai?" Subaru-san's voice went through,(Sorry guys got a habit of calling him that),

"Ah? Subaru-san? It's me, can I come in?" Conan asked using his innocent tone,

"Uh, sure…" Subaru-san hesitated but let him in, opening the gate and door for him, Conan thank him, then Conan went straight to the library, leaving a confused Subaru-san, Conan took out his 'Shinichi Phone' then his bowtie then adjusted the voice changer to Shinchi's voice, then dialed Ran's number, after three rings,

"H-Hello?" Ran picked up, her voice had a tone of panic, clearly she noticed him, no, Conan gone, and is now looking for him,

"Y-Yo, Ran…." Conan/Shinchi greeted, a tone of shame was mixed in his voice,

"Shinichi, um, can you call later? Conan-kun is not here, he went off somewhere without tellingme, and yet he has a fever," Ran said in a hurry,

"Ah, he's at me house reading some book, saying it would or might more or less, lessen his temperature," Shinichi cut in, 'Oh, great, you're a detective aren't you?! Can't you think of a better excuse?! Idiot!' he cursed himself for such dumb excuse, and what was he thinking, he's fever has just gotten worse,

"But still he didn't tell me, but then I'm glad he's okay, anyway why did you call?" Ran asked, Shinichi swallowed,

"I-I'm, ano sa Ran…." He stuttered, he didn't even mind Subaru-san peeking or spying on him, why should he care? Shinichi is no more anyway, "Sono…eto…"

"What is it Shinichi?" Ran asked with a worried tone, Conan's glasses glinted,

"Looks like this case is harder than I expected…..sorry, but I*gulp* can't go back…." He felt a twisting pain, shame and guilt inside of him, as Ran at the same time felt her heart sink, Subaru-san, who had been eavesdropping his rectangular glasses glinted,

"W-What do you mean?" Ran asked, in a tone begging him to stop this big joke, even he himself wanted to stop it once and for all, but it was reality,

"I can't, sorry, but would you, just forget about me?" Conan, or more like Shinichi pleaded,

"Just what is wrong with you!" Ran yelled, Conan felt his ears ringing from the yell but didn't mind to stretch his arm to defend his ear instead he just listen, he deserved it, he deserved to be yelled at, "First you ask me to wait for you, and now you ask me to forget you? Why don't you just disappear from the face of the Earth you stupid mystery-geek!" Ran yelled in her most feminine tone, clearly she was now crying, then the line went dead, Conan could imagine her crying, he felt another twisting pain in him, just then his Conan phone vibrated, he looked at the screen it was Naoko,

"Hello?" he picked it up,

"Ah, Doyle? I heard, are you sure?" Naoko asked fully understanding the situation,

"Yeah"

"Anyway, you didn't come to school earlier, also Haibara didn't you okay?"

"Sort of, just a fever," now what was he saying? Of course he's not okay, but judging by Naoko's tone and voice she knew, she knows how he feels,

"And what did Mouri-san say?" she asked,

"Heh! She said; 'Why don't you just disappear from the face of the Earth you stupid mystery-geek!'" Conan said also copying Ran's tone, he made it sound like it didn't affect him, "If only Conan never existed…" he muttered, in Naoko's side her eyes went wide also thinking,

'If you weren't there….' She thought then shove it off, "What are you saying, if you didn't become like this you could never had met the Shounen Tantei Dan, Haibara, the RED, you couldn't help the victims during the kidnapping, you couldn't have met….me…" Naoko yelled, this was unheard of her, but still she is a girl,

"What do you understand, almost losing everything, I didn't ask for this!" Conan fought back,

"Then maybe you shouldn't have followed _them_, then you could have live in peace! It's you who don't understand! You only think of that Mouri-girl, not thinking of who could be in danger around you! You only think of her, If only you didn't become like _that_ then you could have just leave _them_ alone! I completely understand what it feels like to lose something, because I have experienced it! And what about you? You're still inexperienced of it! How could say that!" Naoko yelled, which was unusual for her, but then what she just said was a fact, he didn't understand what it actually feels like to lose someone, he also just always think about Ran, not even thinking of what danger it brings, Naoko has lost her mother, and now her sister is missing right after the incident, her father's whereabouts is still unknown,

"S-sorry, I just….." Conan tried to fix it but it was too late,

"You know what? You're such a big jerk! Even though I was trying to help you, you turn them down, you think you can survive this on your own don't you?! Then leave me alone! So I'll leave you alone!" then the line went dead, Conan sighed, he knew that she was just trying to comfort him, yet he crossed the line, he just did what she just said, he wanted to apologize right now then he started to dial her number but it kept being rejected, he sighed then stood up, but then his fever was just worsening any minute he fell to the floor with a loud thump, his head was throbbing, he could hear a faint voice from Subaru-san calling his name and running towards him, but his vision went blurry, then he lost conscious, all he last heard was,

"Hang in there, the ambulance are coming soon…" before the darkness consumed him.

(At Agasa's place, Basement where Haibara locked herself)

Haibara just told Naoko about the antidote, and Naoko herself should stop, at first Naoko denied, but Haibar reasoned with her so she finally agreed, and Haibara asked if she could comfort Ku-er Conan, knowing the outcome she agreed, she called Naoko a few minutes later but all she got was a yell and tantrum,

"Shut it! I tried to help him, but guess what? His just a big idiot who won't accept the truth!" Haibara recalled the words of what Naoko said, she sounded pretty much angry, after that line she already hang up, not giving Haibara a chance to speak, Naoko didn't sound like herself anymore, Rena did mention about Naoko thinking too mature but that would be because of what happened to her when she was still four she had some sickness that they had to stop her heart from beating which made her body stuck like that, and after 7 years she was revive after finding the cure, she was thought everything and after three years, her body was already seven while her age was 14, everything started to fall apart, Haibara now realized that Naoko has experienced more pain than both of them did, though Conan who didn't know just dropped the weight on her, her thoughts of other's painful past gathered up, then it was cut off by a familiar sound, a siren of ambulance coming, it was near, she got out of the basement then outside just in time to see Conan on a stretcher and being taken away to the hospital, just as she had said, the APTX4869 real purpose has begun, but it will only happen once, if he will stop taking the antidote, but then she was hiding something, not just her feelings towards Conan, but the truth, the truth about the…..

_CURE._

**|End of Chapter 1|**

**(A/N: I know, I know there is still some stories I need to follow up, and this one is pretty much short counting the number of words, it doesn't compare to the other 3k+ chapter words, but was it a good cliffhanger? I'm not even sure if this actually is a cliff hanger, but I just post this because it just won't leave me, and I only get a small chance to type my work, and this keeps getting in the way whenever I'm trying to make a new chap of the Client that Brings Misfortune, but here it is! and I can't help myself, don't kill me! Now how was that? Any suggestions? Though I pretty much planned things up ahead, and anyway, this is a cross-over of DC and MK, though the MK characters are going to appear later on, so I'm just going to put it on a normal one and not yet gonna mention them, but as I have said this one is an alternate story, some are, go to my profile to see the whole series list, though I haven't much updated it yet, anyway this is a co-operation between two authors, I would like to know what you guys think, so you know what they say! REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW! CHAO~! SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAP!)**

**Next time: Chapter 2: Unknown Sickness**

**Next onepieceanime4869; Conan's HINT!:**

**Undetectable Poison!**

**(S.F.C)**

**Me: though it's pretty much obvious…..**

**Conan: she's gonna kill me this time…..**

**Me: not you just Kudo…..**

**(End of S.F.C)**


	2. Poison and Gun

'**Where Everything Fell Apart'**

**|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|**

**|And Magic Kaito Characters|**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC/MK characters and the original series/story, but just this idea. Also this is a corss-over and a teamwork by two authors. Hahah…now just changed it into three the other one would be batman, but with some twists….so all criticisms is welcome!

Summary: There is no cure for the APTX4869(Apoptoxin 4869), as expected Conan gets desperate, and told Ran to move on, who had a hard time doing so, Conan stayed with Ran to make sure she's safe, not knowing that there was someone jealous, even though he can't return to Ran, he still belongs to her, everything was going smooth, Ran was slowly forgetting Shinichi, Conan hoped he could do something but none, he can't do anything, but he just went along, wearing his poker face everyday, still lying that there was nothing wrong, Shinichi was slowly getting forgotten, inside everyone's mind, even Conan, he himself was also moving on, he told himself that it would be okay, until, that man came around, the man who stole his everything, his everything had been stolen once by the men-in-black, but now...it happened again...

Genre/s: Hurt/Comfort/Angst

Rated: T just to be safe

Characters; A: Shinichi K./Conan E. | B: Ai Haibara/Shiho M.

(A/N: this story follows the 'The Client that Brings Misfortune' though it is like an alternate universe, the actual continuation of the story of the 'Client that Brings Misfortune' is the 'Shinigami Island' and 'Curse Detective' though both happens at the same island and time, yet also different or alternate universe, sorry about this…but I hope you like this one)

**|Chapter 2: Unknown Sickness|**

Conan has been taken to the hospital, Ran heard it then immediately went to the hospital, she asked on the reception for where is his room, but they said it wasn't decided yet since he was still in the emergency room, Ran waited outside, with her father, Haibara, Hakase, and Subaru-san, after a few hours Conan was out of the room, and taken to another room, on a stretcher, Ran followed, then when they all gathered up,

"Edogawa's parents?" the doctor asked,

"No, guardians…" Ran said, the doctor nodded,

"Did he eat something weird?" the doctor asked in a worried tone, Ran shook her head,

"No, he hasn't eaten anything,"

"Was he injured, or something?" the doctor continued, Ran shrugged she wasn't sure,

"Mhm, why?" Ran asked,

"We have detected an unknown lethal poison in him, but good thing that the anti-biotic did something with it, or else he should've died…..but some particles are still in him, so, where did he get the infection contact from?" the doctor thought,

"Then why don't you ask the forensics to check on it?" a voice interrupted, everyone looked to the source it was,

"Naoko…."Ran muttered, Haibara was surprised to see her though the lass does know how bad Conan was going through,

"Uhhh…and you are?" the doctor asked quite surprised and shocked to hear such thing from a child,

"Someone you don't want to know, and? Are you just gonna stand there goggling? Or are you going to do something with your patient," Naoko hissed also using a child-like creepy smile which sent a shiver down the doctor's spine, the doctor nodded and ordered one of the nurse to do the job, and went back to his patient, when he finished, he turned to them,

"Then, he seems to be okay for now, call me when he wakes up, but whatever do you do, don't be rash on him yet….. " the doctor said then bowed to take his leave everyone returned it, Haibara leaned next to Naoko,

"So, why are you here?" Haibara whispered,

"I saw this coming, I'm here to give him some medicine….and besides he's still sucking the news in, he still can't accept it…but don't worry, I just lost my temper, I'll be fine….." Naoko replied, Haibara raised a brow,

"Your bluffing…." Haibara said,

"Fine, but I really did see this coming, I just want to apologize…" Naoko scoffed, yet dropping her tone on the apologizing part, though Haibara sensed the tone of anxiety and concern, Haibara smirked fully accepting her victory, but she still did regret creating the Prototype Detective a.k.a Apoptoxin4869, she sighed,

"So, what did you find on checking that prototype of yours?" Haibara asked, fully changing the subject, Naoko sighed,

"From what I've found the Apoptoxin4869 WAS a lethal poison, but it seems that Ku-er Edogawa-kun here, took it, or was forced to, the Apoptoxin's compound has changed, since you were the one who created it, your mom has made the original APTX4869, as I've heard, but then there was still a glitch, so they took it as a failure, also yours was a lunatic failure," Haibara's brow twitched at the mention of lunatic, "But then you did something that hasn't been achieved by mankind, yet, I mean, you achieved something to make their lifespan longer, but then on the past life there were two like disease that is caused or brought by aging, the first was a well-known man, I have forgot the name since the things had been piled up, but that man had a sickness called Osteoporosis, when he reached the age of 35 he began to shrink, but these happens to both man and woman it usually starts in 30 years of age though, he kept shrinking, at that time of year there was no cure, but due to his lack of calcium, yet because of this he shrunk faster than they have thought, he repeated the cycle when he grew and he shrink and shrink till he became a baby and died as a baby, but now they have found a way to stop that cycling, and the other one is aging faster than a normal cycle, a boy who is at the age of 9, started that disease which is now called Progeria though he wasn't the first victim, there other 12 kids other than him but they died instantly before they could even do something, and the cause of no cure has been found, the solution was to stop his growth for a while in order to find the cure, but the mother declined, but later on it tend to go worse, which tend the parent to decide that his growth have to be stopped for a while, in which they would revive him shortly afterwards though years passed they have yet to find a cure, his father was murdered by the motive of wealth and fame, an later his mom got caught on an accident, then an incident happen at the lab which he was saved by his caretaker when he was a kid, he had an appearance of a child and the same mind but if you ask the age, it would be answered differently….." Naoko paused for a while,

"Almost like you…" Haibara scoffed,

"But unlike him the cure that was found and supposed to work, started to lose its effects, therefore the cure has yet to be found, unlike mine one was found, he had reconnect the crimes that had happen throughout his family and relatives, though in the end he died, with the very same sickness," Naoko continued,

"Hmmm…..so your saying that I sort of revised that sickness…" Haibara stated,

"Maybe…"

"But that wasn't the actual answer for my question…"

"Well, it was quite hard to find the remaining traces if you ask me, but it seems, the same way you have concluded, if he takes the antidote-the temporary ones-it only takes off the effect off the de-aging, thus showing and making/giving the effect of the poison a lot stronger, which means there is a risk, I was able to trace some of it when he returned or last appeared as Kudo Shinichi, and as I have said the APTX4869 is really a lethal poison, though I wonder if there really is a CURE, don't you say so?" Naoko stated and used a deep suspicion on the last statement, Haibara flinched,

"No, since the drug itself was a utter failure, the antidote itself will remain hidden…."

"But there might be something to age him faster…." Naoko muttered, "But then he might get the same sickness called Progeria…..so no thank you….."

"You really want to help him don't you?" Haibara cut in,

"Yeah, even though he won't return something to it, but still who wouldn't want to see someone happy,"

"Or, someone you love happy…." Haibara muttered but sort of like to herself, yet Naoko took it to her and blushed madly,

"Are you saying that I like that mystery-geek?! No, way! He's way older than me!" she yelled but too loud which attracted everyone's attention, yet Haibara just stared at her confused trying to put the pieces together

"What are you two talking about?" Ran asked,

"Uh, We were just talking about detective, and we got this really good manga, that has a handsome high-school detective which Haibara here said that I like him.." Naoko said, obviously a lie though Ran and the other's bought it, except Subaru-san, who just raised a suspicious brow,

"Gee….now look what you made me do…" Naoko grumped,

"Huh? I wasn't talking to you I was talking to-" Haibara stopped mid-track trying to catch what Naoko said if Haibar say something now it would surely get the other to her match-making thing, "Hey, wait, you like Edogawa-kun?" Haibara asked half-teasingly and half-concern, surely they could feel Kogorou and Ran glancing at them as they whisper about but they didn't mind knowing one of them is really good at making excuses,

"What the HECK? Are you talking about? Why would I like him, me and him are like the exact opposites," Naoko said,

"Oh, really…. I wonder…" with Haibara's last statement Naoko blushed a bit again, "Oh, and what are you going to say, when he wakes up?"

"I actually dunno…"

"Really? Look if you really want to apologize don't just say stand there and apologize immediately the sooner you do it the easier it gets….." Haibara bossed,

"Look who's talking…..though he's still asleep, do you mind? And the doctor said to do not DO something harsh, Haller?" Naoko shot back,

"Huh? I know but you said you didn't quite know what to say, so I just give a you a piece of mind…" Haibara scoffed, the conversation was cut off by a soft and loud buzz, Naoko took out a phone, then looked at the ID then answered it,

"Hello?" Haibara was right next to her, she leaned her ear on the phones other side to hear the other which Naoko didn't mind,

"Naoko…..is it you?" A voice of a nervous man asked,

"Yeah, it's me, but who's this? And how did you get this number?" Naoko replied,

"You'll find out soon, there hasn't been much time…. I'll call you if I can….be sure to stay on your guard…..It's been happening for a while and I don't want you involve, just stay low, please…."

"Who is this?" Naoko asked the man's voice was vaguely familiar but she couldn't just point it out,

"Someone you don't want to know…" the man answered, Naoko's eyes widened and she let out a smirk and a chuckle,

"So, what's this all about Hachi?" she asked,

"Hahah! I knew you would sooner figure it out, though I was just kidding, and I heard about Kudo…..Hmm-nhm….Conan-kun that the poison took an effect…how's he doing?"

"Actually pretty well, the doctor said that he is fine for now…."

"'For now?'" Roetachi repeated,

"Yeah, for now," Haibara sighed moving her ear away,

"So, how do you do?" Roetachi asked,

"Don't bother, please…but I might feel better, if you could cook yourself,"

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding….Bye…" with that Naoko hang up not even bothering to listen to what he said,

"Umm…..are you two done?" Subaru-san asked, both faced at him now noticing that everyone except Conan, was now looking at them,

"Hehehe….just now…" Naoko said sheepishly, Subaru-san smirked and stood up,

"Well, then I shall take my leave," he said viciously smirking at the two before taking his leave,

"Remind me to not to talk whenever his around," Naoko whispered,

"Sure," Haibara whispered back, then all heard a light knock,

"Ummm," the nurse opened it slightly, "the visiting hours is almost over," she continued, they all nodded, "Thank you…" with that she shut the door, but gently and careful so not to disturb the patient, Ran normally would have declined but sighed,

"I'll see you tomorrow…..Conan-kun," she whispered with that she and her father left, leaving the Hakase, and the two non-child and semi-non-child,

"So, when are you gonna keep up the act?" Naoko asked,

"I dunno, maybe forever…" Conan replied slightly opening his eyes,

"Heheh…..anywho…..ano…" Naoko started,

"Gomen…" this caught their attention

"Huh?"

"For earlier…"

"Me too….sorry, I kinda lost myself…." Naoko admitted,

"Though Shinichi…..weren't you too hard on Ran-kun? She was terribly-" Hakase cut in but was interrupted,

"Worried? I know, I just can't face her now…..oh, and Hakase, it's Conan, Shinchi is now gone….." he said, everyone felt their heart sink,

"Oh, and Doyle, I destroyed your phone, just to be safe," Naoko said, Conan just nodded, also smiling slightly, "Anyway…." With that all of them discussed about his identity and whatnot, while on the agency….

(Mouri Agency)

The phone rang, Ran answered,

"Hello?" she answered,

"Yo, Ran, why don't we go shopping tomorrow?" a familiar voice of Ran's friend went through,

"Hm? Sonoko…..umm…." Ran said, unsure then explained the current situation,

"What? That brat's in the hospital again? Oh, he'll be fine we won't take long," Ran sweatdropped, but sighed,

"Okay…"

"It's settled then! I'll see you tomorrow," with that the line went dead, Ran sighed, but there was no choice now, after dinner she wondered what she should wear tomorrow, but what made her wonder the most, why would Sonoko ask such thing, but the only way to figure it out is meet her, sighing she went to sleep as early as possible seeing tomorrow is Saturday, she need to check on Conan first, with that she changed to her pajama's then went to sleep, but it was rather quick as the darkness swallowed her,

(Meanwhile, somewhere else)

"Please….just one more week…" a woman in black suite wearing a lab coat, begged a man right in front of her, she had a red orange bundle hair, steel blue eyes, and pale-ish skin, she beeged on her knees, while the man in a black suite wearing a hat trench coat, with a long silver-blonde hair, his murderous green eyes piercing through her very core,

"Hm…." He thought for a while, then scoffed, "But you didn't keep your second chance, then there is no third…" then he pointed the gun on the woman's forehead, her eyes widened then in a blink of second he pulled the trigger, the woman fall to the side blood gushing out of her forehead,

"Gee…..great now _he's_ gonna get mad at me again….this is the tenth time already!" a girl right behind him yelled, Gin turned around and faced a girl around the age of 15, her long thigh-length raven hair, her piercing red-brown eyes, piercing through his very own, she also had a pale skin, her grey turtle neck sweater shirt matching his very own, she also wore the same black trench coat, though she wear a matching grey skirt and a black leggings underneath, also a 2-inch heeled black boots, she sighed heavily, "Can't you report it this time? I can't afford getting yelled at all the time…" she hissed,

"And what are you up to?" he asked looking at her coldly, she smirked,

"Easy, since we're running out of members because you kept killing the newly recruited pawns, I'll look for a new one, so, which category would like the most, onii-san?" she replied also teasing at the nickname,

"I told you to not to call me that, we're not even blood related, but if you say so, just make me do the last blow, and will you find that _kitty's_ new replacement?" Gin replied,

"Of course with pleasure, seeing you just killed the one who we recruited three weeks ago, sure, and the other would be my recommendation, how's that sound?" the girl said with the tone which would sent a shiver down your spine, Gin chuckled,

"Good enough," he said,

"Getting along already?" a voice interrupted both faced the source, they faced a woman with curly blonde hair, blue eyes of a natural murderer, wearing a dark violet(which looks like black) blouse that had frills, a black office skirt, and dark red shoes, a smirked played on her red lips,

"Vermouth…" the girl said, with a tone of lust to kill,

"Lorraine…" Vermouth replied smirking, the girl, Lorraine hissed at her, "So, I don't see Vodka anywhere,"

"He's on a break…" Lorraine immediately replied but coldly,

"He got paralyze because of that stupid _Snake_," Gin said also using the same tone,

"Siblings in one Org…" Vermouth teased,

"Were not blood related," Gin said trying to keep his cool,

"The ones adopted is talking…." Lorraine said rather coldly….Vermouth played a smirk on her lips again, "anyway, we're kinda busy now, so if you don't mind I'll be on my way….." Lorraine said walking away from the two, the two stared at her as she disappeared to the shadows,

"Are you okay with that?" Vermouth asked rather mischievously,

"Yeah, she's a girl that can't be underestimated…." Gin said and walked away to the opposite direction, Vermouth shrugged,

"Be careful….Cool Kid…" she thought, as she also walked away from the room,

(Next day, on the mall)

Ran and Sonoko were on shopping, Sonoko had told Ran about an anniversary party on coming, Ran had to pick out a good dress, shoes and etc. now she was looking through the dresses wondering which should she choose seeing Sonoko had left her alone to try out the dress she picked, Sonoko came out wearing a lovely red dress, which matched her hairband,

"So, Ran? What do you think of this one?" Sonoko twirled, Ran thought about it for a moment,

"It looks good on you, Sonoko…" Ran answered, Ran looked at the price, eyes widening, "But isn't it too much?"

"Don't worry, my aunt is catching up soon she'll buy it for us…."

"B-but….I can't…"

"Ran, don't worry about it! When I say don't worry, I mean it!" Sonoko patted Ran's back which Ran was still unsure, but decided to get her own too, she looked at the dresses right in front of her

"Ne, Sonoko which do you think would look good on me?" she asked hearing no answer, "Sonoko?" she faced her friend only to face the thin air, she blinked and sweatdropped,

"If you're talking about your friend she went off rushing carrying another dress…" a young man's voice interrupted, Ran let out a soft, startled yelp and faced a man around the age of 17, around Shinichi's height, though he had pale-ish skin, light blue eyes, brown curly hair,(which looks like Hakuba's hair) he was smiling widely and gently at her, "And what seems, to be the problem?" he asked,

"Um….I can't find the right dress to attend for the coming anniversary party of my friend's aunt…" Ran said, also blushing slightly, the man looked at the dresses, thinking for a second, Ran could have sworn that she saw an illusion of Kudo Shinichi thinking too, then the man pulled out a pink tube dress and a dark blue spaghetti dress, he put it in front of Ran too look if it suites her,

"The pink is much better…" he said as he handed the dress to the brunette, still smiling, Ran blushed further at the man's skills,

"Thank you…"

"So, Ran have you chose yours?" Sonoko came back now in her normal clothes but is carrying three different dresses, in style and color, but same brand, seeing the man, "Oh, and who is this?" Sonoko asked mischievously, Ran knew what she was thinking,

"He's a salesman who helped me pick out a dress…" Ran admitted,

"Salesman?" the man blinked and whispered to himself, but seeing he is wearing a white shirt, black vest, red tie, black slacks and shoes boy, everyone would think he is working here, "Um…" he tried to explain but,

"Don't tell me your cheating on Shinichi-kun?" Sonoko asked, the two were already on their own worlds,

"Cheating?" the man repeated, now raising a confused brow, Sonoko rubbed her elbow on Ran's arm, Ran was blushing slightly now repeating that it's not like what she think but the other brunette never, as in NEVER listens, only give ups,

"Don't we have to choose some more? We still need some matching things for the dress right?" Ran changed the subject,

"Your right! Oh.." Sonoko grab the man's wrist which caught him off guard, "Help us, I think you're good at this," with that the two childhood friends with the newly met man run inside to the shoes section, he had helped them with every single bit, he helped Sonoko to get three pairs of heeled sandals which matched the dress, and a silver pair for Ran, yet they didn't miss a bit of teasing and match-making from Sonoko, which Ran always denied, then they went to the accessories which he chose one set for Sonoko and Ran which he said would matched with any kind of dress, then to the bags and purse, Ran's was of course pink, while Sonoko got the three purses which matched her chosen dresses, Sonoko has paid for everything on the way, with a credit, all stopped at the bench right in front of a café,

"Thank you for helping us," Ran said,

"It was nothing….." the man answered,

"But to think that a salesman is this good at dress matching…" Sonoko said to Ran, which was really heard by the spoken man,

"Um….actually I don't wo-" the man tried to say something until they heard a gunshot piercing through the air with alert all looked around, other visitors were panicking, while Ran and the man picked up their serious pace fully knowing the situation, the mall was being hijacked….

**|End of Chapter 2|**

**Next time: Chapter 3: The Strange Hijacked Meeting**

**Next onepieceanime4869/DAA(DarkAlchemyAssassin); Conan's HINT!:**

**A Visitor!**

**(F.C)**

**Me: I actually done it! After many weeks, sorry for the delay…**

**Conan: Well, what do you expect? If someone doesn't really type that much though has an extraordinaire imagination, but just play some dumb online game…**

**Me: What did you just say? It's NOT some dumb online game, if you play it you would be like addicted to it! Actually it's the first time I had been this addicted into online games, expect for those mystery things that you get on the internet…**

**Conan: Hmm….I wonder….**

**Me: (Smirks, knowing what to do)**

**(LATER)**

**Me: Oi, Conan it's my turn already you've reached level 30! You said that it would be my turn!(I whined, looking at Conan as he played all day, on the computer with the 'some dumb online game' he called, which I am currently addicted to)**

**Conan: Wait just a bit, I'll finish this quest soon, It'll be your turn once I reached the final level,(not even turning to look at her, just looking at the screen, while one hand is on the keyboard, while the other was on the mouse)**

**Me: *sigh* Hurry up then! Taku…..(I groaned)**

**Conan: Yeah, yeah, whatever, shut up for a while…..(I answered still not looking at her)**

**Me: Great….anywho, thanks, for reading and viewing I hope you enjoyed that…..anyway, you know what they say REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

**Conan: Gah! No way, why?! Why did my character die?! Kuso…..guess I have to respawn, but the save point's really far…..*sigh***

**Me: 'Hehe…serves you right for not keeping you promise, Baka…..' AHEM! *put's on innocent face* I'll see you guys on the next chappie or other story! CHAO~****!**

**(End of F.C)**

**(A/N: Actually I was telling the truth…though it was like a twist, it's like I'm Conan and my dad was me….in the F.C, oh well, as said, see you guys on the next chap or other story! CHAO~****!**


	3. New Character enters!

'**Where Everything Fell Apart'**

**|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|**

**|And Magic Kaito Characters|**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC/MK characters and the original series/story, but just this idea. Also this is a corss-over and a teamwork by two authors. Hahah…now just changed it into three the other one would be batman, but with some twists….so all criticisms is welcome!

Summary: There is no cure for the APTX4869(Apoptoxin 4869), as expected Conan gets desperate, and told Ran to move on, who had a hard time doing so, Conan stayed with Ran to make sure she's safe, not knowing that there was someone jealous, even though he can't return to Ran, he still belongs to her, everything was going smooth, Ran was slowly forgetting Shinichi, Conan hoped he could do something but none, he can't do anything, but he just went along, wearing his poker face everyday, still lying that there was nothing wrong, Shinichi was slowly getting forgotten, inside everyone's mind, even Conan, he himself was also moving on, he told himself that it would be okay, until, that man came around, the man who stole his everything, his everything had been stolen once by the men-in-black, but now...it happened again...

Genre/s: Hurt/Comfort/Angst

Rated: T just to be safe

Characters; A: Shinichi K./Conan E. | B: Ai Haibara/Shiho M.

(A/N: this story follows the 'The Client that Brings Misfortune' though it is like an alternate universe, the actual continuation of the story of the 'Client that Brings Misfortune' is the 'Shinigami Island' and 'Curse Detective' though both happens at the same island and time, yet also different or alternate universe, sorry about this…but I hope you like this one)

|Chapter 3: The Strange Hijacked Meeting|

"But to think that a salesman is this good at dress matching…" Sonoko said to Ran, which was really heard by the spoken man,

"Um….actually I don't wo-" the man tried to say something until they heard a gunshot piercing through the air with alert all looked around, other visitors were panicking, while Ran and the man picked up their serious pace fully knowing the situation, the mall was being hijacked….

Ran, Sonoko and the young man crouched down while the hijackers were occupied to the other customers and employees while they remain out of sight they were secretly plotting a plan.

"So, everyone remembers the plan, right?" the man asked, whispering Ran and Sonoko nodded, the man peeked on his corner(from a stall) and saw the three guys together then he signaled an okay sign then Sonoko stood up and scream in a high-pitched voice startling the hijackers in the process,

"What the-?" one of the hijackers said looking at Sonoko's direction while Ran sneaked up to one of the two hijackers and kicked them in the shin knocking them out or paralyzing them, three were left some of the crowd cheered, one of the hijacker's pointed his gun at Ran then as if on cue the young man-which Ran and Sonoko thinks is the salesman-kicked the gun from the guy's hand making it out of reach,

"Why you!" the man hissed, the young man smirked at him then punched him the gut making him spit out some saliva then elbowed the back of his neck, the other guy tried to stab him with a knife but the young man swiftly gripped his wrist using strength to make him cry out in pain making him drop the knife then the young man kneed his chest and kicked his face that sent him flying to the stall the three were hiding, the last man fired his gun at Ran which the young man blocked it for her injuring his right shoulder the young man hissed in pain and gripped the injured shoulder, then counter attacked the man who fired the gun the man fell to his knees and tried to reach the knife his comrade dropped but the young man stepped on his hand and squeezed and glared at him as if saying 'you're-gonna-regret-that-bullet' the hijacker sighed and let his body fall limp, then the young man faced a worried Ran smiling,

"Are you okay?" he asked, still not letting his foot away from the hijacker's hand, he looked at the down hijacker's and faced Ran again, "Oh, and call the police and ambulance….." Ran nodded as she made the call after it she faced the young man,

"Your shoulder…" Ran said as she look at the injured shoulder as the young man and Sonoko tied up the criminals, while other people went back to their shopping also avoiding the criminals, some scoffing then all went back to normal as if nothing had happened,

"Oh, this?" the man looked at the injured shoulder he smiled back to Ran "it's nothing, rather than a fine lady to get injured…" Ran blushed Sonoko smiled mischievously, she was about to open her mouth but the called police and ambulance have arrived, sure the criminals were badly physically injured from the two's attacks, Megure, Satou and Takagi faced the three blinking dots,

"Umm….don't you think you went too far?" Takagi asked,

"Too far?! Really, those men tried to shoot at Ran!" Sonoko complained making the inspector and officers sweatdrop, "Which this young good-looking salesman took for her!" Sonoko continued also poiting at the young man who sweatdrop, Megure and Satou looked at the now covered with band aid tape shoulder, the man smiled at them not sure of his expression,

"It's nothing really…" he gestured at them while Ran looked at him still worried,

"I see…" Megure said as he look at the hijackers taken in custody, also complaining to the officers to be careful since it hurts, Megure sighed and look around,

"Who are you looking for Keibu?" the young man asked while Ran raised a confused brow while Sonoko nodded,

"Hmm….looking for the always bringing trouble Mouri-kun or Conan-kun.." Megure answered,

"My dad and Conan doesn't bring trouble!" Ran yelled while Megure took a step back and raised his hands in defense, also sweatdropping, "dad is at home drunk and Conan-kun's in the hospital! It's just me and Sonoko…." Ran said more calmer,

"I see….wait…on the hospital?" Megure replied,

"Why?" Takagi asked,

"Yeah, I don't think he was involved in any case recently…." Satou said,

"Well, he got poison and for some reason it just triggered yesterday since they say that the poison has been there three months ago…" Ran replied, Sonoko nodded, the young man just gave a 'Hmm' Ran noticed something then faced the thought to be salesman, "I have never caught your name by the way…" Ran said blushing from embarrassment, Sonoko just noticed while the inspector and two officers sweatdropepd, the young man smiled at them,

"Hisashi…..Hirabame Hisashi….and I'm not a salesman here I'm just a high school student as a customer…" the young man introduced, Ran and Sonoko blushed further due to the mistake and nodded, he just smiled, "And if you don't mind I'll be on way, I have to meet someone else…" with that he bowed and took his leave, leaving the five people dumbfounded,

"He wasn't a salesman…" Sonoko muttered,

"Y-yeah….guess not…" Ran stuttered,

"But wait! You were the one who said that!" Sonoko complained, Ran raised her hands in defense,

"Just a mistake….Sonoko…" Ran replied still blushing, she looked at the direction Hisashi took off even though out of sight, Sonoko noticed something then look at the same direction then back to Ran-yet directly on the face-then smirked,

"Wait, don't tell me you have a thing for Hisashi-kun? Are you getting bored on your husband already?!" Sonoko teased nudging her while the two went off to their own worlds forgetting the company of Megure, Satou and Takagi,

"It's nothing like that!" Ran said, the where now throwing off something about their own worlds like; 'husband' 'cheating' and etc. while the three sweatdropped sighed and bid goodbye knowing the two weren't listening,

(At the hospital)

Naoko leaned at the wall writing something on a pile of sheets of paper, Conan just stared at her with a hint of annoyance, or boredom, Haibara just seated herself on a plastic chair reading a magazine, while Hakase just stared at the three non-kids not knowing what to do, just taking in the eerie atmosphere,

"Naoko, what are you doing?" Conan finally asked, Naoko looked up from the papers to him the back to the papers,

"Filing out your form…" she said using more speed in her writing,

"Though something's telling me that you're in a hurry…" Conan shot, though it took her a while to reply she stopped writing and smiled satisfied to what she has done, then put on her poker face, and put her hands together,

"Sorry!" she winked though she said it somewhat teasingly, "I promised to meet someone today….so I was in a hurry, I finished filling out the holes in Edogawa Conan's form…then I'll be on my way, I'll just send my troupe, to get this on the data base…." She gripped the door knob and opened the door slightly, "and by the way…" Naoko continued, but now suddenly dropping her tone into seriousness, also opening the door making herself outside letting the door shut itself, "some of your DNA were ruined by the APTX4869, therefore your DNA as Edogawa Conan and Kudo Shinichi won't be the same anymore….but be careful….D-O-Y-L-E…" the door shut with a soft thud, Conan blinked,

"As if we were the same person to begin with.." he humped, resting his cheek on his palm, while his elbow rested on his lap, Hakase sweatdrop, Haibara just continued reading as if no one were there, but then if Conan were really honest with himself, he noticed that when he was Conan, no ever since he became Conan he has learned many things than being Kudo Shinichi, of course aside from the school's education, and he has also experienced many things as Conan not as Shinichi, but his passion for solving crimes lives inside both of them, but then being Conan has gave him something he never had expected, a club…friends…meeting the FBI…and sneaking when no one expects seeing it is a kid, and being Conan….he had changed…and not just a bit but a lot, he lay down again,

"Hakase….if Ran arrives and asks tell her that I have yet to regain consciousness.." with that he went to sleep not even waiting for a reply as Hakase just nodded,

(At Hisashi's side)

[Hisashi's POV]

'Surely it was fun going out with Mouri Ran and Suzuki Sonoko…' I thought as the files loaded, as I sent some files to the database as requested by a friend I looked at her, she's still wearing that nervous look, I looked back at my laptop's screen, and sighed,

"Don't worry…once it's finished no one will even notice it that it was there to begin with…" I said reassuring her, she just swallowed and nodded,

(At Naoko's side)

[Naoko's POV]

I looked at the said troupe I told Doyle earlier he looked lazy though he can be relied on, I looked at him worried if it would not success, he smiled at me,

"How is it going?" I asked,

"You've asked that for the millionth time….though the answer earlier was be patient but now it's….in…." he answered, I nodded, he smirked as he pressed a button on his laptop as it made a beep, warning us that it was a success, I smiled in relief, and looked at him with much more assurance, and reassured,

"How much is your service's fee?" I asked, he thought about it for a while, then smiled as if knowing the exact price,

(At Hisashi's side)

[Hisashi's POV]

The database get through was a success and she asked for a fee,

"Well, meeting at a café which is public yet you made the reservation," I thought about it for a while and smiled at her, "Then, a 10 million yen would be enough…" I said, she played a smirk on her lips, and she licked it,

"Fair enough…" she said as she made the check,

(At Naoko's side)

After paying the fee, I went outside the meeting place and walked away passing a book store which I happen to pass by an eerie familiar female youngster who looked a lot like the missing kid, I look back and look at the youngster's back from what I have observed she was wearing a grey sweater, with matching skirt yet a black leggings underneath, some black boots, and a black trench coat….she had a red-brown eyes, raven thigh length hair, and pale skin I narrowed my gaze at her something was terribly familiar with that girl, I turned around knowing another destination, RED's underground base…but with a slight hesitation.

(At Lorraine's side)

I walked out of the book store, tucking a newspaper in my inner pocket, I walked my way then out of blue I walked pass a seven year old girl, that had a long dirty-blonde hair, yellow-blue eyes, light skin, wearing a pink top, blue pants, black sneakers, but even though from that slightest glance that kid was no doubt, Nanami Naoko, but knowing their power is not to be underestimated I just walked my way as if not noticing her, I walked slowly I could feel her gaze, after it was gone I looked back seeing her walked her, I smirked,

'Hasn't it got interesting? Ne, R-E-D-H-A-I-R-E?' I thought as I continued my path, knowing my next motivation, it doesn't mean an organization can't have kids, right?

(At the hospital)

[Normal POV]

Ran knocked at the door, then entered with Sonoko and got greeted by an unconscious Conan, but a smiling Hakase, and magazine-reading Haibara, Ran bowed and entered as Sonoko followed inside, shutting the door without a sound or with a soft click,

"How is he?" Ran asked, Hakase shook his head,

"He hasn't gain conscious, yet…" Ran sighed, then she felt a buzz on her pocket, pulling out her phone she answered it,

"Dad?" all they could hear were muffled sounds but surely Kogorou was….DRUNK….Hakase sighed,

"Why don't you-?" Hakase tried to say something but got interrupted by a soft moan, Conan sat up and started to rub his eyes, and yawned, almost like a real kid,

"Conan-kun!" Ran said, sighing in relief,

"See? Told you he'd be okay?" Sonoko said, as Conan put on his glasses and stare at them with a black look,

"No, his not okay…." Naoko said, barging in which startled Hakase, Haibara glanced at her, "though surely he can be signed out, though I'm doing that…" Naoko continued,

"But…." Ran tried to complain,

"Ran-san, I'm going to take care of him just in case, but I'll return him right on time," Naoko cut in, Ran prompted to open her mouth but before she could utter a sound Naoko already cut her off, "Ran-san, I'm more experienced doctor than you, even much better than this doctor's here, so I personally recommend this, not as Nanami Naoko, but as REDHAIRE, Do-no ACE's organization's leader, and as a doctor, and it's also my responsibility to take care of my members…" Naoko said, Ran sighed knowing the girl's decision cannot, as in CANNOT be changed, with that she just nodded and agreed,

(TIMESKIP!)

And now Conan was at Naoko's house, now he, she, Hideki, Hasochirou, and Veronica were eating there meals as the maids stood at the sides,

"Why did you?" Conan asked not even able to finish his question Naoko already answered,

"I passed by a new member at the B.O. this noon…" she said startling her companions, "if I recall correctly, she was that missing kid in US, a half Japanese and American, though she disappeared when she was four years of age, yet I saw her now she's already 15, and I think her name was Michiru Hybrid….she had an awful presence surrounding her, though I know one thing, she has an adopted brother who also went missing though much sooner than her, those two were really close from rumors…..and I think that said brother is Gin…." Naoko said, now all were listening almost forgetting the meals,

"The name?" Conan asked,

"James…..James Hybrid….though as I said he was adopted, but he was adopted when he was seven, he arrived at the orphanage at six, meaning there is a chance he changed his own name…."

"I see….where did you get this info?" Conan asked,

"I have a good _knock_ planted there, unlike yours…who isn't sneaky enough to have yet to report…" Naoko smirked, which made Conan's brow twitch, but he knew it wasn't her sister,

"I see…" then as if on cue his phone ringed, (his Conan phone of course, the other one was destroyed) he looked at the caller, it was Jodie,

"Oh, and her codename is Lorraine…" Naoko said as if knowing the reason of the FBI agent's call, Conan answered it and expected Jodie was about to tell him about the new member, Conan cut her off saying he already saying that he knows someone who told him about it but hang up before she could ask who, "Thanks…"

"Yeah, and Thanks….you were just telling half of the truth, the truth was you wanted me to get away from Ran for a while….." Conan said, Naoko blinked and scratched the back of her head, winked and stick out her tongue which made her look remarkably cute,

"You got me…." She muttered,

"That's because you're easy to read, sensei…" Hideki said,

"Well, if it's N-Naoko-san I think that's okay, and it was the right choice…." Hasochirou followed,

"Well, Naoko-sama has always been like this…." Veronica said, Naoko and Conan sweatdrop,

"Anyway, lets finish our meal so tomorrow we could hang out or something…" Naoko immediately changed the subject while everyone just agreed and finished their meals,

(Next Day, Teitan High)

Ran, Sonoko and the other students took their seats as the bell ring, the teacher went inside,

"Alright, class we have a new student, please come in…" then a young man with brown perm hair, steel blue eyes, pale-ish skin entered, and smiled at the crowd, Ran and Sonoko knew who it was…it was,

"Pleased to meet you everyone, my name is Hirabame Hisashi….I'll be in your care of a while…" he introduced,

"Ehh?!" Ran and Sonoko yelled standing up, both getting the whole class's attention, he looked at the two and smiled at them, Sera looked confused,

"It's nice to see you again, Mouri-san, Suzuki-san…" he said, the teacher just shrugged him off, and told him where his seat is, when he went to his seat the class started, the news has spread that Kudo Shinichi will stop going to Teitan High, and the new student is now seating on his seat, as the class begun, Ran felt a something on her shoulder hit her she looked at it and it was a crumpled paper, she opened it, it read;

_You better have an explanation for this…_

_-Sera_

Ran sighed looked at her direction which she is now looking at Ran and Ran nodded,

(After class…)

Ran and Sonoko met up with Sera outside,

"Why didn't you tell me you met a guy?!" Sera complained, Ran and Sonoko sweatdrop,

"We met at a mall hijacking…" Ran answered, probably not the best answer,

"What? Hijacked? You went to the mall which got hijacked? And you never told me of it?!" Sera complained,

"I was about to tell you…" Ran said blinking dots, then out of nowhere the new student, Hisashi Hirabame cut in their conversation,

"Mouri-san, Suzuki-san you never told me you were attending Teitan High…" Hisashi said smiling, almost like an idiot,(no offence)

'But you never told us…' Ran and Sonoko thought at the same time also sweatdropping, Sera just looked at them,

"I'm Masumi Sera….Pleased! To! Meet! You!" Sera said rather rudely,

"Did I do something?" Hisashi asked,

"No, she's just mad since we didn't tell her about the incident…." Ran reassured him,

"Oh, and by the way who was that Conan-kun you mentioned whom you said in the hospital?" he asked, Sera wanted to shove off the question but hearing her favorite kid going to the hospital without her knowing, her ears perked up and cut in,

"What?! Conan-kun's in the hospital?! Why? And how come you never told me of that?!" Sera complained yet again,

"Umm….he got poison and…" Ran tried to answer the lesbian but got cut off,

"Let's visit him!" Sera stated, almost dashing ahead of them, but Ran stop her in time,

"That's useless, since yesterday he got signed out…" Ran said,

"Why is that?" Sera asked,

"That Naoko-kid did it…" Sonoko cut in,

"Naoko?" Sera repeated,

"Naoko? As in Nanami Naoko?" Hisashi cut in,

"Yeah, you know that brat?" Sonoko asked,

"Yeah, sort of, but rather than a brat, more like a life saver, she was the one who made my medicine when I got sick when no one took care of me…." Hisashi said, still smiling,

"Hmm….But she really does her own way doesn't she?" Sera asked, Ran nodded, Sera sighed, "Let's go to the mall….the one which newly opened you know…"

"You mean the Royal Hound?" Ran asked, Sera nodded,

"I don't even think that is a mall, judging from the name…." Sonoko said but went with as suggested,

"Can I come along?" Hisashi asked,

"If you're not in a hurry and if you're free…" Sera conditioned getting ahead of them,

"Sure…" Hisashi replied, "I have to meet someone there…" he said, then they made their way to the said new opened mall,

(At Naoko's side, or house, and rather earlier)

At the dining table,

"Ne, Minna….why don't we go to Royal Hound?" Naoko suggested,

"You mean the mall that your aunt newly opened?" Conan asked she nodded, Conan sighed, "Do we even have a choice?" he asked, Naoko giggled,

"Then it's settled!" Naoko yelled, all sweatdropped,

(Now)

Naoko walked through the mall, with nothing in particular, Conan, Hideki, Hasochirou, and Veronica were following right behind her, though the only thing that is different is there were two employees pushing carts filled with paper bags and boxes for them, Conan looked at the bought items,

'She said to buy things that are useful, aren't most of it clothes?' Conan thought looking at her, then out in the corner of his eye, Ran, Sonoko, Sera and some high school from Teitan that had a brown hair, were together right outside a café, Conan tensed then started to push Naoko further dashing to a corridor, everyone followed,

"What's wrong?" Naoko asked,

"Ran's here, if she sees us it will be like nothing seeing were walking in the mall than taking care of me…." Conan replied, Naoko just raised a brow and continued walking,

"Don't worry, I got everything covered up I just need to meet someone at Harubaki's Restaurant…." Naoko replied continuing their stroll,

(At Ran's side)

"Ran-san, you don't mind us going to the Harubaki's Restaurant?" Hisashi asked, Ran smiled and nodded,

"Since we're here, why not? Then we'll get know this place better…" Ran replied then they headed towards the direction of the said restaurant,

(At the same time)

Naoko and the others entered the restaurant, Naoko looked around searching for someone, then Ran and the others arrived, Sera saw Conan's cowlick and said,

"Conan-kun?" she called, Conan felt a shiver down his spine, he turned around,

"Conan-kun, what are you doing here?!" Ran asked confused and somewhat worried,

"Um…I…Na-" Conan tried to make an excuse,

"I promised to meet up with someone today….and I couldn't leave them alone in the house seeing it was fairly big almost like a maze, so I brought them along just in case they get lost…." Naoko cut in,

'Good one…' Conan thought

"I was even planning to install a map on every corner so no one gets lost…." Naoko continued making Conan remember something,

'Wait, now that you mention it in every corner there where map stalls, and a large map frame on the lobby, wait did she just say bring them along? Did she think that we were pets?!' Conan pondered somewhat annoyed, then Hisashi came in sight, looking around, and spotted Naoko as she spotted him, he felt his blood go cold, a shiver went down his spine he tensed,

"N-Naoko…" he said,

"You're…." Naoko started, he tensed further, "Who were you again?" Naoko asked, he sweatdropped but thankful that she forgot,

"It's me..Hirabame Hisashi…" he introduced but somewhat Conan sensed a lie in it,

"Ohh…..Ah! You're Kousuke's son! But….you don't look alike…" Naoko replied, Hisashi sweatdropped, Naoko looked around then, "Found you!" she said pointing to a teen, who faced her and smiled, everyone turned to him,

"Shinichi?!" Ran screamed, the teen started to shook his head, Ran stomped towards him making him shook his head further, clearly she is mad,

"No, Ran-san….that's Kaito-niichan…" Naoko said making Ran stop on her tracks facing her confused, "He does have an eerie similarities to Shinichi-san but…..that's because their father were cousins…" Naoko said, Ran just nodded, Hisashi looked at another direction,

"Ah…Jodie-san…" he saiad gathering their attention all faced the direction,

"WHAT?! JODIE-SENSIE?!" all yelled now gathering attention from other customers…

**|End of Chapter 3|**

**Next time; Chapter 4: Magic Kaito enters!(With Jodie?!)**

**Next DAA(DarkAlchemist Assasin)/(?)-mysterious auhtor's; Conan's HINT!:**

**Thief!**

**(F.C)**

**Me: Yahoo! Kaito enter's though why does Naoko know him?**

**Conan: Shut it….you just made her up..**

**Me: But….this is Fan Fiction you're talking 'bout!**

**Conan: Yeah, yeah, anyway…..where's that online game?**

**Me: I hid it in a document where you will never find it…**

**Conan: (opens a document with a 'Blank' name, enter password it said) *******************(types password, folder opens the online game is revealed, starts playing it)**

**Me: Hey! How'd you know my password?!**

**Conan: How wouldn't I when you do this you almost always accidentally mutters them…**

**Me: (sweatdrop, knows the mistake) Anyway…till, next time! Can anyone guess who the mysterious author is? Untill then! CHAO~!**

**(End of F.C)**


	4. It's just getting started

'**Where Everything Fell Apart'**

**|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|**

**|And Magic Kaito Characters|**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC/MK characters and the original series/story, but just this idea. Also this is a cross-over and a teamwork by two authors. Hahah…now just changed it into three the other one would be batman, but with some twists….so all criticisms is welcome!

(A/N: this story follows the 'The Client that Brings Misfortune' though it is like an alternate universe, the actual continuation of the story of the 'Client that Brings Misfortune' is the 'Shinigami Island' and 'Curse Detective' though both happens at the same island and time, yet also different or alternate universe, sorry about this…but I hope you like this one)

**|Chapter 4: Magic Kaito Enters!(with Jodie?!)|**

"Found you!" she said pointing to a teen, who faced her and smiled, everyone turned to him,

"Shinichi?!" Ran screamed, the teen started to shook his head, Ran stomped towards him making him shook his head further, clearly she is mad,

"No, Ran-san….that's Kaito-niichan…" Naoko said making Ran stop on her tracks facing her confused, "He does have an eerie similarities to Shinichi-san but…..that's because their father were cousins…" Naoko said, Ran just nodded, Hisashi looked at another direction,

"Ah…Jodie-san…" he saiad gathering their attention all faced the direction,

"WHAT?! JODIE-SENSIE?!" all yelled now gathering attention from other customers…Naoko sweatdropped, Jodie just waved,

"Everyone's looking…" she stated, everyone looked around, and sweatdropped, everyone apologized, then after a few minutes everyone were gathered in one table, the waitress took their orders and repeated it for clarification,

"So, Jodie-sensei…what are you doing here?" Ran asked after they have ordered as the waitress left, Jodie blinked dots,

'She's here because of another lead from BO…' Conan thought but didn't say it,

"I'm here because I had a break from my job and I thought that I could play at the arcades again, since the games are the best here in Japan!" Jodie chirped, obviously a lie, though the ones that didn't know bought it, Naoko and Conan rolled their eyes, their meals were served, they all said their thanks and ate it, after meal they chatted about little things again, though never mentioned K.S. Ran then remembered something,

"By the way…..was Kaito-kun you were supposed to meet, Naoko-kun?" Ran asked, naoko sweatdropped,

'No, he just happened to be here…' she thought, "N-No, i-it was….my aunt…..Kaito-niichan just happened to be here…." She said honestly, Ran nodded, "Though she isn't here yet, and I just said 'found you' since Kaito-niichan asked me to look for him" Naoko continued,

"Hm-Hmm…..but I should've thought about it…." Kaito said,

"Oh, and Doyle, this is Kuroba Kaito, Kaito-nii, this is Edogawa Conan," Naoko said gesturing both, both just nodded in reply, but there was something oddly familiar with this Kuroba, as conan stared at him, then when Kaito laid his gaze on Conan, Conan felt a familiar feeling, something mischievous, when he was about to think deep Kaito took off his gaze and looked around the restaurant, then Ran thought of something,

"Say, Hisashi-kun, was Jodie-sensei the person you need to meet?" Ran asked, both asked person blinked dots,

'She really shouldn't stick her nose to other people's business….' Conan and Naoko thought, Hisashi laughed,

"Well, yeah…..Jodei-san here is my mom's friend, she was the one who raised me when my family died in a car accident, she's like a real friend and a mom at the same time…" Hisashi answered, Conan and Naoko doubted him,

'I'm sure he's not Kousuke's son' Naoko thought,

'Just who is he?' Conan thought, both were looking at him doubly, he sweatdropped

"Conan-kun, Naoko-kun stop it, you're being rude…" Ran stated, Conan and Naoko dropped the gaze and gave same laughs, and scratching the back of their head at the same time, but still returned the gaze for a second then started their own conversation in whispers, Ran sighed,

"Ne, Naoko," Sera called, Naoko faced her as she interrupted Naoko and Conan's little conversation, "Is it true that you saved Hisashi-kun here, when he was sick and when no one was there to make any medicine for him?" Sera asked, Naoko blinked, and thought about it,

'It wasn't Hisashi! It was….wait….Jodie? Now that you mention it, it wasn't Hisashi whom Jodie raised as her own…it was…..' she smirked she knew who this guys is and was, Sera suddenly called her again, she blinked and sweatdropped, and opened her mouth to talk, Hisashi felt his blood go cold as the color of his face drained, "Hmm…..it's him, why you ask?" Naoko said, obviously a lie, Hisashi blinked at her,

'She covered me…..' he sighed in relief then thought of something in return, 'Then she knows who I truly am….' Then everyone hatted about different things, while Conan and Naoko whispered to each other again, as everyone paid their meal, 'Naoko's Treat' as stated by Sonoko, the said high school stood up,

"Yosh…now that we've finished eating, it's time for what we have been waiting for! Shopping!" Sonoko said, Ran smiled, Sera just smirked, Jodie just copied Ran, Naoko sighed, Hisashi, Conan, and the other's except Veronica who remained emotionless, thought of one thing,

'Who's waiting for that?!'

'But Naoko already did her's' Conan thought afterwards, all went outside, the two employees followed again pushing the carts,

"so, Naoko-chan already did hers…" Sonoko said smirking at the kid, Naoko and the others who were with her just nodded, with they were in this store and that, Sonoko and Ran were now looking at new clothes, while the other's stayed behind,

"Even though it was my suggestion, it turned out we were dragged into it…" Sera sighed, Conan and the others nodded,

"Well, it's not like they're the only one who drags people…." Conan stated, Naoko who has been next to him knew who he meant,

"Wha'cha say?!" Conan flinched but before he could get away she started to drill punch his head while he whined about letting him go, the other's except Sonoko and Ran who were occupied sweatdroppped, as Conan was able to free himself he bumped into a young girl dressed in black, he apologized, Naoko paled, but hid it, Conan looked at her and knew why,

(Wait! I'm still going to call the girl her said name, but that doesn't mean they know…..kay?)

Lorraine looked at Conan and hid a smirk,

"It's okay I wasn't watching either…" she help him stand up, looking at the two's reaction(secretly), she picked up the bag that she had been carrying, when she picked it up right next to it was Conan's badge, she picked it up, 'Perfect' she thought, "By any chance do you know Edogawa Conan?" she asked, Naoko and Conan tensed but it disappeared almost immediately, Naoko elbowed Conan but gently,

"Why do you know my name?" he asked,

"Well, I got a mail earlier saying to give it to you, and said that if I met the Detective Boys I should ask them, so you're Edogawa Conan, ne?" Conan nodded, she handed him the paper bag, "the mail said it's a thank you gift…." Conan nodded and took it, she bowed and took her leave, Conan looked at Naoko who nodded, then she, Conan, Veronica, Hideki, Hasochirou ran outside the shop leaving the others dumbfounded, the two employees was about to follow, but Naoko stopped them,

"Don't, stay here…" then they hid in an hallway, panting, Conan looked inside the bag, inside were pens, 2 books, notebooks, and other school supplies, he raised a brow, he took the first book, it was a plain book, but a novel, something he, would be interested in, he took the other one it was rather heavier than a plain book, he opened it and found many devices but aren't switched on, he dig through just in case then found a card instead of an expected listening device and transmitter,

'_To express my gratitude of chasing us till now, Silver Bullet…..you and REDHAIRE can use them, don't worry there is no trick here, just a plain gratitude._

_-Lorraine_

_P.S_

_I'm impressed you found out that Gin is my adopted-brother, and who I am, but be more careful next time, and I'll try to know who is the knock you sent…but don't worry, I may be the sister of Gin but I follow Vermouth's quote "A secret makes a woman, woman….."'_

Conan and Naoko sighed,

"She bugged your house…." Conan said Naoko nodded,

"It might be better if Ran takes you home while we look for the device, she might also planted some in the agency and the apartment…." Conan nodded,

"But how? Yesterday you said that you were going to take me in…."

"Dunno, we'll just see how this goes…." Both heaved a sigh, Conan hid the books, Naoko looked at Hideki and Hasochirou whom nodded then ran away with Veronica heading on one destination, then as if on cue, Ran and the others arrived to them worried for their sudden disappearance, also with the two employees following, Naoko looked at the cart, and found more bags than before, Sonoko put hers there, but marked it,

"What…*pant*…happened?" Ran asked panting, Naoko scratched the back of her head,

"Hehehe…just emergency….in you-know-what…" Ran nodded, she knew it wasn't everyone with her who knew that Naoko and Conan has a part in RED, Conan leaned to her,

"You could've thought other than that you know…." He whispered,

"And what should I say?!"

"Like, I don't maybe I thought I saw my aunt or something!"

"By the way where are the other brats with you?" Sonoko asked, Naoko sweatdropped,

"Hasochirou's aunt went to my house and is waiting so they went there to let her in…" Naoko said, Ran and Sonoko nodded,

"Is that so, then let resume shopping!" Sonoko cheered, Naoko, Conan and Hisashi stared at her eyes wide,

'She's not done yet?!' Naoko and Conan was about to follow, but Ran stopped then crouching to level their heigt,

"Naoko-kun….can Conan-kun come with me today?" Ran pleaded, Conan and Naoko hid a smirk,

'Perfect!' both thought, but before one could say something Ran already did the favor,

"I'll promise to take care of him! I'll do what has to be done!" Ran plead further, looking at each other they hid another smirk, the others look back while they were having their conversation waiting for them, Naoko acted to thought about it for a second seemingly as if troubled by it, "Not good?" she heaved a sigh

"Fine, just whatever you do, don't let him near sharp obstacles, also don't let him breath in some smoke from a cigarette, or others things," Ran raised a brow,

"But why?"

"When I checked his analysis, I found out that if gets an exposure to population it might trigger the poison, what were you doing when he have the symptoms?"

"Hmm…I left the door's room open, while dad was smoking next to it…" Ran thought, Naoko nodded smiling widely

"That's probably it, I don't think someone smokes in my house but this is Hasochirou's aunt you're talking about, she doesn't care about anything but herself and always smokes when you told her not to, no matter what the reason is, but since Ousan is your dad you can scare him with your karate! I was actually thinking the same thing! Oh, and he can go to school tomorrow he only needed a three days' rest, " Naoko chirped,

'How did she come up with that?! She could've come up with something different than earlier too…..' Conan thought, now Sonoko was getting impatient, and yelled,

"OI! ARE YOU GUYS DONE?! WE'LL LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" Sonoko yelled, they all blinked and ran towards them as they started walking towards another shop, Conan still carrying the bag given to him and not giving to the employees who were pushing the carts who offered him,

"Sonoko-san, you do know that you have to pay for the employees when they push the carts, do you?" Naoko asked, Sonoko blinked dots, and shook her head, Naoko scoffed, "Don't worry I got it covered, and if you left us behind we wouldn't get lost,"

"Because Naoko here memorizes the whole building's outlet…." Conan grumped, Naoko nodded, "and the architecture of this place is her aunt the same person who designed her house…." With that everyone but the employees blinked dots, "and even if the employees knows, they would ask for a tip," Conan continued, the employees chuckled sheepishly,

"And how did you know all this?" Sonoko asked,

"Naoko told me earlier…" Conan said,

"Oh, and I almost forgot, Ran-san, Doyle mustn't tire himself…." Ran nodded,

"What's that about?" Sera asked, Ran blinked,

"I asked Naoko, if I could watch over, Conan-kun, which she agrred to seeing he would be able to go to school tomorrow since he only needed three days' rest…" Ran said Naoko noticed something,

"Oh, SHOOT!" she hissed, Conan flinched knowing what she was about to do, "I take it back, I'll take Conan with me today and return him tomorrow!" Ran raised a brow, clueless about the girl's thoughts,

"Why?" Ran asked,

"NO, I WON'T!" Conan yelled, "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE WEAR THAT BLACK SUITE YOU BOUGHT ME! I TOLD YOU I'M ONLY WEARING IT DURING THE MEETINGS!" Conan continued,

"I still need you're final fitting!" Naoko reasoned but a lie,

"LIAR! You already did that yesterday!" Conan yelled, "And I'm not wearing that in school!"

"But it looks good on you!" Naoko whined,

"NO, and that is final…." Conan walked ahead of them, Naoko sighed,

"Stingy…." Then everyone else followed, they stopped at a store where Sonoko hopped in while Conan went inside the next one, a book store, sighing Naoko went to the book store to accompany Conan,

(Book Store)

"So, have you chosen what you want?" Naoko asked,

"No, I'll buy it myself…." Naoko looked at the tray, there were three books now, then four as Conan dropped another one, he went to the counter, lining and waiting for his turn, when it was his turn, he was about to pay when Naoko shoved him, and took out a card and paid for it instead, the cashier already registered it unfortunately, she smirked at him, he sighed, he knew what this means, fancy clothes tomorrow at school, "Fine, whatever…." He said as Naoko hopped up and down, cheering as the cashier blinked, clueless while giving Conan a bag which contained his books, also wondering why his companion was so happy, then they left the store in time to see Sonoko paying, Conan put the bag-paid by Naoko- on the cart, while he still carried the one given by the syndicate, then they were dragged from here to there by Sonoko, sometimes Naoko,

(At the same time, Nanami Manor)

Veronica, Hideki, and Hasochirou were now looking for the devices, they found a lot, once the finished they gathered it, in one place, but didn't destroy it just in case, they need confirmation from RHAINE/REDHAIRE. They sighed as they seated on the chairs, while the device on the table blinking red,

(Lorraine's side)

'So they found all of it….I must say the place was quite a maze but it's easy to hide devices but not steal seeing Naoko remember every inch of thing inside that manor,' she thought, now she was hiding in the shadows leaning by her scooter, and by shadows means alley and by alley, not just any alley but the alley where you get a perfect look and observation on the agency, then she sensed another syndicate right behind her,

"May I know why you're here?" a voice of a young man asked, she chuckled and faced a tan tone skin man with blonde hair, and smiled,

"Hi, Bourbon…." She chirped,

"Lorraine…" he scanned her from top to toe, "I'm already observing Kogorou-san….you're not needed,"

"Hmm….sorry but he's not my prey, I'm looking for something more valuable," she said,

"If you're looking for something valuable, not here or you're dead," he threatened taking a step towards her, but was halted by a gun with a silencer facing his forehead,

"Tut…tut…." She smirked, "I don't care about the Vermouth, and I suggest you to not to get in the way…." She said as she lowered the gun, he scoffed,

"Fine, do as you wish, but it's not my fault once you're dead…." Bourbon said, as he went towards the agency, she smirked, as he left the place,

"So, because of Nii's report, they've started to watch Nemuri no Kogorou," her smirk grew, "But he's not supposed to be watched…ne? Don't you agree? _Cool Kid_," with that she got on her scooter, put on her helmet and drove away, with an earpiece in place _'I'm sorry Vermouth, Bourbon, but I'm not following your ways, also…Gin you've got the wrong person…'_ she thought, then her phone ringed a tune, different than any members, it was nothing but a silent ring, like a heart monitor where the patient is dead, she stirred the scooter stopping at the sidewalk, then took out the phone and answered it through the earpiece, and continued,

"Yes?" she answered,

"Lorraine…" it was Gin,

"What is it?" she asked,

"We need more supplies than we thought…." He said,

"Fine, but what's the fee?"

"Five weeks freedom, _that person/Anokata_ already improved it, you are after all his second favorite," Gin said, she smirked,

"Fine, I'll be there," with that she increased her speed and drove faster to her new destination,

(Mouri Agency, Later on)

They have finished the shopping, the others had went their separate ways, now both Ran and Conan were carrying three bags each, four for Ran, Conan was about to enter the agency but was stopped, Ran went inside first and found her dad smoking,

"Dad! Don't smoke!"

"Why?" but before an answer she snatched it, and the pack and killed out the used out threw it in the bin, while she kept the pack in a box and locked it keeping the key, then she started to explain, after she finished,

"So? What?!" Kogorou said and was about to take another pack from the drawer, but got snatched in a blink, then also got locked,

"No, cigarettes….or else…." Ran threatened, Kogorou sweatdropped and paled,

"O-Okay….w-when w-will I be able to smoke again then?" he asked,

"When Naoko says so…" he gulped and nodded, Conan snorted, it was his revenge for Kogorou who always punches his head, then Ran went to the apartment followed by Conan and prepared dinner, when dinner was served she called her dad and found him smoking downstairs, she sighed, he stopped and killed out the last used, kept the pack in his pocket and went inside, dinner, was a steak, as Naoko treated them earlier in the mall,

"Oi, Ran where'dya get money to pay for this?" Kogorou asked drooling,

"Naoko paid for it…" Ran said sheepishly, then they said their thanks and started eating, well, about to, when she caught Conan slicing the steak and about to eat it,

'_whatever you do, don't let him near sharp obstacles…..'_ she remembered,

'_sharp obstacles….'_

'_sharp…'_

'_sharp…'_ paranoid, she snatched the knife making Conan and Kogorou jump, and took his fork and plate, and sliced it for him, she was about to give it back but noticed even a fork can be considered sharp, Conan knew what she was thinking, this CANNOT be good, Kogorou was chuckling and laughing all the way,

(Later on, after dinner)

Conan was sitting on a chair watching Ran wash the dishes as she told him a story about an incident on the mall,

"And he told us a risky plan, we did it, but I can't help but to say how I'm amaze of him" Ran admitted, Conan felt a twisting pain of guilt and jealousy inside of him,

'She was in danger yesterday,' he thought sadly, Ran didn't see it since she was washing the dishes, 'Yet I couldn't save her, not even as Shinichi who's gone now, even as…._me_…' Ran faced him his sad expression immediately disappeared, replaced by his child façade, "He's amazing!" he chirped,

"Hm-hm!" Ran nodded, "Just like…." Her voice was cheerful, then slowly dropped, "just like Shinichi," she said, Conan felt another twist of guilt,

'Even I told her to not to worry about me…she still….' He thought, then Kogorou came in,

"So, what about that Detective-kid?" he asked,

"He's still on a case, and he said that he maybe won't be back forever…" Ran answered,

"Bah! He's not even good enough to be a detective! He's still a high school student!" Kogorou said, not even knowing that the split of him is there, if he keeps listening it'll only give nothing but pain, so Conan acted to yawn and said goodnight without Ran accompanying him,

(Next day)

Conan wore the attire, he wasn't supposed to, but Naoko found a way to get Conan to wear it, through Ran, now Ran didn't just left him with the Detective Boys, also accompanied him in school, making sure to be early, after they bid good-bye, Ran run to her own path then came across the Detective Boys and said he was already there, she met up with Sonoko and went their school,

(Teitan Elementary)

When the Detective Boys entered including Naoko they saw Conan in a fancy black attire, same pattern as Naoko's though she had a skirt than slacks, her eyes glittered and cheered Conan looked at her annoyed by two things, once Kobayashi-sensei was inside they began the class, when the bell rang, they all gathered at Conan's desk,

"What's with the attire?" Ayumi asked,

"It's the RED's uniform," Naoko answered, Haibara just scanned Naoko,

"So, you're going to make me wear that?" Haibara, asked, Noako shook her head, "the uniform depends on your level, and since you're a scientist you only need a lab coat," Haibara smirked, "So, how was your night?" she asked,

"GREAT! Just great!" he yelled sarcastically, "Thanks to you! I couldn't even slice my own food! I couldn't eat without Ran helping me! I couldn't get dressed by myself! Ran's being a paranoid! And I'm thankful that Oochan doesn't smoke in front of me, but other than that they're worse than ever!" he continued, Ayumi just stared, Mitsuhiko blinked, Genta holding his laughter, Haibara stared not knowing which expression she should show, while Naoko cracked up and laughed, as Genta followed,

"So, Ran feed you without you touching the fork?" Naoko asked between the laughs,

"You planned this from the start didn't you?!" Conan hissed, Naoko nodded giving up, Haibara snorted,

So, who's going to feed you on lunch?" she asked,

"Me, but…" Naoko laughed further, Conan grumped stood up and went outside, then came back with a pair of chopstick and started to eat his lunch, while Naoko started to eat hers and the others did.

Then the bell ringed once more for dismissal, they all went outside, then found Ran, Sera, Sonoko and the so-called-like-Shinichi-Hisashi(by Ran) by the gate waiting for them, Sonoko did the introduction as the kids asked who he was, then walked their way slowly also chatting, they went their separate ways,

"Ne, Ran-neechan…do you like Hisashi-niisan?" Conan asked, Ran blushed,

"N-No, what are you saying, don't fool around!" Ran stuttered, when they got home, it was on daily basis again Ran prepares the dinner, after dinner, Conan peeked inside Ran's room and found her spacing out and daydreaming, he let a sad, concerned and jealous gaze over her, then shut the door with a soft thud, and went to sleep,

(Outside)

Lorraine smirked, it was getting better and better, 'Soon, you'll be mine, E-DO-GA-WA CO-NAN…' she thought,

(Kogorou's room)

Conan woke up from a nightmare, cold sweat trickled down the side of his cheek, he sighed,

"A _dream_…" he lay down, thinking about something and trying to sleep, sighing he couldn't he looked at his left and found the paper bag untouched,-given by Lorraine- he sighed and took out the book and started reading it,

**|End of Chapter 4|**

**Next time; Chapter 5: Edogawa Conan's TRUE Nightmare**

**Next DAA(DarkAlchemistAssassin)/MysteriousAuthor(?)'s; Conan's HINT!:**

**REALITY!**

**(F.C)**

**Me: *sulk, in a corner* (dark aura)**

**Conan: *stare* ne, what's wrong?**

**Me: …**

**(?): ?**

**Richelle: She's desparate….**

**(?): Who are you?**

**Richelle: Who are you!**

**Conan: *sweatdrop***

**Me: (dark aura spreading)**

**Conan, (?), & Richelle: …..*sweatdrop***

**Me: *sigh* (dry throat)**

**Richelle: Cheer up….**

**Me: How can I? Only one reviews each in chapter 2 and 3…. *sigh* it must be worse than a beaver patting a floor with its tail….**

**(?): Okay….at least you got one, better than nothing….**

**Me: I know….but…**

**Conan, (?), & Richelle: *looks forward***

**Me: I WON AND BECAME THE CHAMPION IN THAT ONLINE GAME'S COLOSSEUM! *suddenly bright and cheerful***

**Conan: Then why are you so down?**

**Me: Because whenever I go in Colosseum I kept getting disconnected!**

**Conan, (?), & Richelle: *sweatdrop* 'isn't that another topic?'**

**Conan: Wait, you did wha-?!**

**Me: *nods* I did!**

**Conan: Can you make mine?**

**Me: Well, yours is the same class as mine, yeah, depends on the enemy players, and if it doesn't get disconnected….**

**Conan: YAY! *jumps up and down***

**Me: (=_=') Don't get your hopes….too high?**

**(?), & Richelle:*nods***

**Me: oh, and don't forget to tell how's this chap, leave some suggestions too! Oh, and review! And this is (?) that helps me create this story,**

**(?): HI!**

**Me: And this is Richelle! The other me, with split personality,**

**Richelle: Hey, yo, whassup!?**

**Me: That's it! Then I'll see you guys in the next chap! Or another story! Next chappie, would be Conan-kun's true nightmare! Read if you dare to look inside our detective's, GREATEST fears! CHAO~!**

**(END of F.C)**


	5. Dream? or Premonition

'**Where Everything Fell Apart'**

**|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|**

**|And Magic Kaito Characters|**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC/MK characters and the original series/story, but just this idea. Also this is a cross-over and a teamwork by two authors. Hahah…now just changed it into three the other one would be batman, but with some twists….so all criticisms is welcome!

(A/N: this story follows the 'The Client that Brings Misfortune' though it is like an alternate universe, the actual continuation of the story of the 'Client that Brings Misfortune' is the 'Shinigami Island' and 'Curse Detective' though both happens at the same island and time, yet also different or alternate universe, sorry about this…but I hope you like this one)

**|Chapter 5: Edogawa Conan's TRUE Nightmare|**

Conan woke up from a nightmare, cold sweat trickled down the side of his cheek, he sighed,

"A _dream_…" he lay down, thinking about something and trying to sleep, sighing he couldn't he looked at his left and found the paper bag untouched,-given by Lorraine- he sighed and took out a book and started reading it, the book was something unsettling something that would brainwash you but he knew better so he just thought of it as a story…yet a simple _story_…

(The Next Day)

Naoko told him about the bugs found in the Manor, he also told her about what he found in the agency, during their chat Naoko mentioned something that there was something about him, something off, which he just laughed it off saying that it was just her imagination, which she doubted but hang up in defeat, after a few days Ran was getting used to it, not being worried of Shinichi anymore, she has moved on, while Conan himself is slowly moving on, yet for some reason he had noticed her strange actions, she had been live, more live than before, deep in thought, Ran bid good bye again, saying to leave for her karate practice, but that is now the fourth times in a row! Conan who acted cheerfully under her watch now that she went outside he narrowed his gaze at her, finally deciding what to do, he smiled at Kogorou, putting on his child façade,

"Ojisan, I just remembered that Naoko asked to meet with me today at the park, I'll go now!" he chirped, which Kogorou just nodded,

"Oi…" Kogorou called before he could go outside, he titled his head to the side, "Uh, nothing just be careful, and don't talk to strangers…" Kogorou said angrily but with a slight tone of concern, Conan blinked then gave him a genuine smile,

"I will!" he chirped, he went outside to fetch his gadgets after obtaining the items, he proceeded on following Ran instead of going to the place where he said he would be, though he had put a transmitter on Ran's dress beforehand, pressing the switch on his glasses she had gotten pretty far, moving with alert and slowly he headed to where the radar says she is, after a couple of stops and hiding-from the people who knows him- he finally reached the place, it was a café, nothing special, but an ordinary VALENTINE café, he narrowed his eyes and about to enter when he noticed that the seat by the window on his side that he almost got in sight was Ran and the freshman in Teitan High, right, Ran's classmate, the guy named Hirabame Hisashi, yeah that's who he is… he turned on the volume on his transmitter,

"So, Ran does your parents know about this?" the man named Hisashi asked, Ran blushed then nodded, she hesitated for a while, Conan narrowed his gaze at them,

'Know about what?!' he angrily thought,

"Well, only Conan-kun, Hakase and Ai-chan doesn't know about this," Ran admitted, Hisashi sighed,

"And are you going to tell them?" he asked, Ran nodded,

"But I just don't know where to start…" he sighed again,

"Just tell them the truth…" with that Conan knew what they were talking about, he scoffed, Ran has been hiding this from him, muttering a last curse he went away with no hesitation, with a mild hatred in his heart, then he stopped as the traffic signal signaled to stop, sighing one more time he heard a familiar voice,

"Doyle!" Naoko yelled at him running towards him, he just stared at her bored, he carried his skateboard, Naoko stopped in front of him,

"Yo, Naoko…" he greeted rather coldly,

"Ah! Again…" she exclaimed, he raised a confused brow, "you have the same tone as before, I knew something was off…" she continued, he just sighed,

"Ne, Have you heard?" he asked, she titled her head,

"About what?" she asked,

"About Ran and that freshman…" he replied, she raised another confused brow and thought about it,

"Well…" she started but before she could completely answer Conan immediately interrupted,

"So, they told you?!" he yelled, she blinked,

"They told me nothing, but I noticed that they have gotten close for a while…" she shot back, Conan calmed down, and sighed, tucking his free hand in his pocket while the other held his skateboard, "How about we go to the park?" she asked, he nodded, when they arrived they sat on a bench, watching other kids playing, "So, their dating…" Naoko stated,

"Yeah…"

"Since when?"

"Probably, way before than this, who knows…" he paused, then took a deep breath, neither both of them made eye contact, "I just spied on Ran, since she keep saying that she has karate practice but she always wear mini-skirts and sorts of clothes, that is worn when you go to a date, which got me curious and followed her placing a bug on her, which I heard them say something about telling me this or Haibara that…" he continued,

"Hmm…" Naoko mused, "Or maybe they're not talking about their dating but something else," she said seriously, but Conan just nodded, lost in thought making that child-look of his when he lost something that he likes, Naoko chuckled, he faced her annoyed,

"What?!" he hissed,

"Nothing, you just look like a puppy…" she snorted, "Though really, who could've thought," she stared up the sky as he did too,

"So, they didn't tell you…"

"Why would they when I just entered their life you know, they don't know me that much…"

"Also did _he_…" Conan hissed,

"Aw, so your jealous!" she mocked,

"Wha- JEALOUS?! Who me? W-why would I?" he stuttered Naoko put on a smug look,

"1 you like Ran and she is your childhood friend but your feelings grew for her, 2 you are really sensitive when you see Ran with another man her age, or someone else you don't know or know, or when a man approaches her trying to win her heart and asks for her hand, and 3 lastly…..your face was screaming it!" with that Conan's brow twitched then Naoko hopped of the bench and ran through the kids in the park with Conan following her, then they started chasing each other, after a couple of minutes of throwing, jumping pushing something to block the others path, they stopped panting in front of the bench they were sitting on earlier, but sat on the ground while leaning at each other's back, both were out of breath, it was already getting dark, both took a deep breath, "S-so….*pants* what are you gonna do now?" Naoko asked, while looking at the darkened skies, both felt like laughing,

"I actually don't know…"

"Hmmm…." Naoko let out standing up, she stretched her hands, "That was fun….Doyle…." he looked at her, "See ya tomorrow!" with that she ran outside the park after Conan nodded, picking up his skateboard he went back to the agency, he ran upstairs as he was about to enter the agency he stopped on his tracks when he heard familiar voices it was Kogorou, Ran, Eri, and a certain someone,

"Then mom….what should I say to him?" Ran asked, all of them probably didn't know what to say to him, when he was always there for her, Conan's glasses glinted nodding to himself, he put on his child façade,

"I'm HOME!" he chirped, everyone in the room tensed and paled as he slammed the door open, but not making it obvious that he is angry, he just made it like he was happy, as he saw the guest he tilted his head to the side and asked, "Hmm? Ne, why is Hisashi-nissan here?" he asked cheerfully, everyone hid their tense,

"H-he was just visiting… he wanted to tell dad something…" Ran made up,

"Hmmm…..ne Ran-neechan where were you this morning you were wearing _that_ good-looking clothes after all…" Conan asked further, then he suddenly dropped his child façade, "You were on a date with Hisashi-nissan, weren't you Ran-neechan…" it wasn't a question at all, it was a statement, and his tone ringed one thing, _threat_, like as if stating; 'If you lie you're dead' Ran paled then thought of something to get out of it, then she snapped,

"How come you know such thing?" Ran asked, Conan put back the child façade,

"I was with Naoko earlier, we were going to the park and happened to pass by the Valentine café, and she noticed you and Hisashi-niisan there and pointed it out that both of you were probably dating…" he answered, Ran doubted it but Kogorou covered for him,

"Yeah, he did say something about being with that Naoko-girl earlier," Kogorou said as if recalling it, Ran calmed down, then sighed, she looked at Conan with concern,

"Conan-kun…the truth is….I-" but before she could even finish her sentence Conan interrupted,

"Sorry, Ran-neechan, but I only came here to tell you that I'll be staying at Naoko's place tonight…" with that he went upstairs and packed up without giving Ran a chance to speak, after going down, "BYE!" with that he ran off with his skateboard everyone blinked, and exchanged glances, then Kogorou noticed something

"Then this means I can smoke again!" he chirped making Ran glare at him which he ignored and took out a pack and started to smoke,

(With Conan)

Dashing through the sidewalks, he arrived at Nanami manor, pressing the buzzer, a maid answered through the receiver,

"Yes?"

"Ah…..it's me Conan…"he said then the gates automatically opened he went inside, then the front door was opened by a maid with light skin tone, blonde hair braided into a bun, and turquoise eyes, he raised a brow, 'A new recruit?' he thought, "And you are?" he asked, but Naoko answered it,

"Lolita….Elieghn Lolita….she just came from America, her mom is Baachan the one I told you about…." Naoko said,

"Baachan? Oh, you mean, Kristine-san…" Conan replied, "Where is she by the way?" he asked quiet happy to hear,

"Oh, she's helping the other chefs how to cook this recipe and that you do know that she is a previous chef…and all" Conan snorted fully knowing it, "Lolita-san please take him to his room," Naoko ordered Conan blinked and stared at her as Lolita picked up his things, Naoko who noticed him just winked at him, Conan just shrugged and followed the maid, while through the corridors he noticed it, the stall maps, but it looked more different from when he last came here, he just shrugged it off when they arrived to his room, Lolita put his luggage near the cabinet and gave him a bow before leaving,

'Eh, she sure is quiet…' he thought as the maid left, looking around the room, 'Sheesh, this is like a hotel or something,' he thought again, there was no need to unpack actually, finding a book from the book shelves, it was titled Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, sighing he read it while sitting on the bed, after a few minutes the same maid who lead him to his room knocked at the door, "Who is it?" he answered then the maid poked her head in,

"Dinner is ready Edogawa-sama…" she said shyly, Conan nodded, he put down the book and followed her when he got there Naoko was smiling widely at him, his brow twitched, as he took his seat the opposite of her, in order to face her, as usual no one was sitting on the master's chair, he stared at it,

"What do you want to take that seat?" Naoko asked mockingly, he just glared at her, she chuckled,

"It belongs to your father right? And it's reserve till when he gets here…" he said in loyal to the Nanami clan, Naoko just solemnly nodded, then Conan noticed someone, he smiled, "Ah, Baachan," he called, the woman faced him smiling, "What's today's recipe?" he asked she smiled again,

"Today's is a Special one! It's from a small country where I last visited, they call it differently but it might ruin your appetites so they American's called it differently, they call it! Black Surprise…" with that the maids served their plates, Conan looked at it, it looked like a stew then taking a bite, he nodded at Baachan, who gave him a kind smile, clapping her hands, the maids were off to their own dining room, leaving Naoko, Conan, Hideki, Hasochirou and Veronica in the room,

"Doyle, you do know that Baaya, can see through that poker face of yours now do you?" Naoko asked or more like stated, Conan nodded,

"Yeah, of course I know that,"

"Ne, is it true that Ran-san and Hisashi-san are dating?" Hideki asked Conan and Naoko just nodded,

"Well, it sounds like she has move on hasn't she…" Veronica stated,

"Yeah, I somehow feel sorry for Shinichi-san…" Hasochirou added, Conan's glasses glinted,

"No, Shinichi-niisan is terribly fine right now, he doesn't feel anything at all," he said, Hideki, Hasochirou, and Veronica stared at him fully getting what he meant,

"You don't mean…" Hideki started,

"That you're…" Hasochirou followed, Veronica just went back to her eating,

"KUDO SHINICHI?!" the two yelled, Conan and Naoko just stared at them slightly annoyed, Conan sighed and nodded,

"Ne, what happened?" Hideki immediately asked,

"Why did you get shrunk?" Hasochirou followed as the two boys fired questions Conan looked at Naoko for help whom just chuckled at him having fun at the scene well that is before Hideki and Hasochirou said,

"Did Naoko's experiments fail?"

"Yeah, well did it?" with that the two earned a big bumped on their heads, with Naoko glaring daggers at them, while Conan just laughed, as Naoko yelled at them on what happened on the Tropical Land, angrily and evilly while the two just shivered under her gaze, as Conan just escaped from them going back to his room, only to find Baachan waiting right in front of his door blinking, she apologized at him giving him sympathy on what has happened, then she left him alone, he sighed and lay on the bed, he knew that Ran was about to tell him that they were dating but he didn't want to hear it, sighing again he fell asleep, but with timing, his nightmare began,

(Nightmare)

_Here it was yet again, he was standing in the middle of nowhere in a black room, all he could see was himself, tuning to his left he saw Ran with horror in her eyes,_

'_Ran…' he thought, she was shivering, he wanted to give her comfort but another version of himself went ahead of him, but that other him was different, that boy was wicked, the other him was staring at Ran with evil, cold eyes, showing nothing but a lust to kill, the boy was soaked with blood, with Ran's boyfriend's blood, right Hisashi's but he wasn't dead yet, just injured on his right abdomen, trying to stop the other Conan the wicked Conan from hurting Ran, but the wicked on got ahead and crouched to make an eye to eye contact with Ran who just paled, and stared at him with horror even further,_

"_Ran-neechan….please don't hate me for this…but you forced me to, you were the one who pulled me into this!" the boy first said it with a gentle but creepy voice but slowly it turned into anger, and hatred, the boy pointed the gun at Ran's forehead, "STOP!" Conan screamed, but none of them could hear him, then right before the trigger was pulled, Ran muttered,_

"_I'm sorry….I'm sorry…Conan-kun…" Conan paled as he saw Ran's body lifeless with blood coming out of her head, she still wore a smile saying that she believes that he will change, but it only proved to him that she still doesn't know his identity,_

"_Y-You monster!" he heard Hisashi yell from behind, Conan faced the man, the man was like actually talking to him, "I thought you love her, I thought you love RAN!" he yelled,_

"_N-No, it wasn't me!" Conan yelled, and covered his ears, "Please…STOP IT!" he yelled,_

"_Stop it? You should stop!" Hisashi mocked him, now the man was truly talking to Conan not the other version who had disappeared, "What do you mean it wasn't you? It IS YOU!" the man continued, Conan paled and stared at himself, he was soaked with blood the same pattern where the other him had, then Kogorou and the others came,_

"_RAN!" Kogorou cried, Conan turned around and found everyone there, Kogorou was hugging his daughter's corpse, he stared at Conan with bloodshot eyes, bearing anger, Ayumi cried,_

"_Conan-kun, why?!" she asked looking at him with painful eyes, Conan shook his head and took some steps backwards,_

"_I-It wasn't me!" he yelled, "Someone probably framed me to this!" then he felt someone grip his right ankle it was Hisashi probably preventing him to run, Megure, Satou and Takagi stared at him with disbelief,_

"_Why? Why did you kill Ran? She love you as her brother with all her heart! Yet why?" Satou shot,_

"_Conan-kun! You're better than this!" Takagi yelled, all of them stared at him like they couldn't and wouldn't believe what he had done, Conan opened his mouth to yell something, but his voice wouldn't come out, he knows what will happen next, he wanted to shut his eyes but no his body wouldn't do it, his body won't follow his commands, then everyone's eyes widened, he felt the grip on his ankle soften he stared at Hisashi now who is lying DEAD, he stared at everyone he wanted to yell at them to run, but no, they were to frozen, even his voice won't come out, no he noticed that Haibara wasn't with them, then Kogorou was shot on his throat, he fell to the ground Eri screamed, but she was shot on the head, before the other kids could run, Genta was shot at his ankle while the other two refused to leave him, Hattori ordered Kazuha to run but she refused wanting to stay with him but got shot on her abdomen,_

"_Drop your guns!" Satou ordered pointing the gun at the culprit,_

"_That what happens when you hurt my Outotou…" he knew the voice turning around it was Gin, smirking at them, then the said man shot Satou abdomen and same to everyone else, gion crouched to Conan's level, then wipe the blood of Conan's left cheek, Conan hissed, it was when he noticed there was a scratch, Gin examined the wound and muttered a curse "It's pretty deep, it'll leave a scar," Gin glared at them, "How dare you hurt him! Not only you sent him away, and now this!" with that he shot them off dead, Conan eyes widened he wanted this to stop but no, nothing was done they were all lying dead, he fell to his knees, Gin and the sight disappeared,_

"_You're going to be okay…" he looked at the source it was Lorraine, then she started to fade, and all was left was the other version of himself,_

"_Why?!" he yelled, the other him just looked at his left, then back to him, he noticed how cold the boy's eyes were,_

"_It was needed, they hurt me anyway, no they hurt us! That's why I wanted revenge! To protect you!" Conan felt himself boil in anger somehow there was a knife in his hands clutching it he pushed the boy to the ground with him on top, and tried to stab him but the boy put on a sad look, and about to cry, "Why?" he cried, "I only wanted to protect you….Shinichi-niichan, the Organization even accepted you to live…" Conan flinched, then there was a mirror next to him, he was laying on top of Conan while he himself was Shinichi, he stared at the boy, "But that was the payment! I only wanted us to be together, for you to live happily with Shiho-oneesan, while I'm with Ai!" flinching he look at behind him, there was Gin pointing a gun at him, Lorraine shaking her head warning him to not to, Vodka staring while other members also did, only Kir with horror, he look infront and found Ai paling, Shiho showing no particular emotion,_

"_Kudo-kun stop it," Shiho said she was wearing her lab coat, he stood up, letting Conan go, Shiho crouched to his side for comfort, "I know….it's hard to take but face it, you can't change the past…" while Ai ran to Conan,_

"_Are you okay?" she asked, the boy nodded, she hugged him, "Thank goodness…" Shinichi paled further, shutting his eyes he felt dizzy voices were ringing in his head, he opened them and saw images of Ran and Hisashi happily dating, both of them kissing in front of the Teitan High School gate, clutching his head he began to shrink again, the images were going near him, then SNAP! It went inside him, panting he looked at himself he was Conan again, he shut his eyes, then heard someone,_

"_Le….Oyle….DOYLE!" _

(End of Nightmare)

"DOYLE!" he opened them, blinded for a second he saw Naoko looking at him, Hideki and Hasochirou, he was sweating cold sweat again, he sat up,

"Na-oko? Why are you here?" he asked,

"Well, Lolita-san came to get you for breakfast but said you wouldn't wake up, and seemed to have a bad dream, so we came here to check on you…" Naoko replied,

"Yeah, and it even took you a couple of minutes to wake up!" Hideki added, and earned a glare from Naoko, who muttered an apology, Conan stood up,

"I won't go to school today, and I told the school that you have a slight fever so don't worry!" Naoko continued, Conan just stared at her dumbfounded,

"And? How does that relate to my question earlier?" he asked, Naoko blinked, and stared at him,

"It's already 11 o'clock you know…" she said, Conan thought of something, then his eyes widened, pushing them out of the room, he began to change, Naoko chuckled, nodding at the others they went downstairs, then after a few minutes Conan went down, wearing his usual clothing, he was carrying his skateboard, he gripped the door knob but before he could turn it, "Doyle! Say hi to Yukiko-san for me!" Conan smiled at her, nodding he left, everyone stayed silent,

"So, where is he really going?" Baachan asked, Naoko looked at her, then sighed,

"Somewhere even I don't know…" she answered, "Baaya, let's go to Aunt's place…" with that Baachan nodded at her, then Naoko went to her room to change,

(Where Conan is)

Conan sped through the sidewalks, using his skateboard, instead of his childish smirk it was his serious face, turning on the glasses, the radar was on again, then went to the place where it said the target is,

**|End of Chapter 5|**

**Next time; Chapter 6: A Promise made by the other**

**(F.C)**

**Me: Yet I'm not sure on what the next chap's hint is, so no hints!**

**Conan: (=_=')**

**(?): (O.O)**

**Me: Thoguh minna! What do you think of this one? Is it okay? Or not, I hope this was satisfying, or so, if not I'll go ahead and kill myself!**

**Conan & (?): (O.O)**

**Me: Could both of you please stop looking at me like that? It's starting to give me the creeps you know….speaking of creeps, I just watched this horror film, a K-drama, titled White! White; The Melody of Curse, I hate to admit it but the song is really addicting! Anywho….Hope you guys didn't mind the delay and-**

**Conan & (?): READ AND REVIEW!**

**Conan: Has anyone guessed who the Mysterious Author is?**

**Me: (O.O)**

**(?): Don't hold back or me might sing you to death!**

**Me: (O.O)….HEY THAT'S MY LINE!**

**(Curtain drops from nowhere)**

**(Behind the curtain)**

**(?): But we don't have anything to say to this FC!**

**Conan: Yeah, That's kind of unfair!**

**Me: You had a proper line! But why steal mine?!**

**(Continue to argue about the line thingy)**

**(End of F.C)**


	6. Promises are meant to be Broken

'**Where Everything Fell Apart'**

**|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|**

**|And Magic Kaito Characters|**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC/MK characters and the original series/story, but just this idea. Also this is a cross-over and a teamwork by two authors. Hahah…now just changed it into three the other one would be batman, but with some twists….so all criticisms is welcome!

(A/N: this story follows the 'The Client that Brings Misfortune' though it is like an alternate universe, the actual continuation of the story of the 'Client that Brings Misfortune' is the 'Shinigami Island' and 'Curse Detective' though both happens at the same island and time, yet also different or alternate universe, sorry about this…but I hope you like this one)

**|Chapter 6: A Promise made by the other|**

(On Ran's side)

Ran heard that Conan and Naoko were absent because Conan had a slight fever, while Naoko had to go to an eye doctor-which is a lie, but no one actually knows why-but then Ran was worried sick, especially the way Conan was acting yesterday, Ran furrowed her brows, only to be slapped on her back by her best friend to bring her back into reality, eyes wide she stared at the said friend,

"Ran, don't worry about that kid, I'm sure he can take care of himself…" Sonoko said, Ran just solemnly nodded,

"But then, the way he was acting last night, and Hisashi-kun and I had kept our dating as a secret and….he figured it out, which he seems to not like it…" Ran replied,

"You worry too much!" she said, "he's just probably jealous…" she continued, but her friend just yet again nodded solemnly, sighing she cheered and said them to go shopping, while her friend just followed,

(On Naoko's side)

"EH?! What do you mean you don't know?!" the others yelled, Naoko blinked,

"Well, I don't have any right to jump in, last night he just mailed me saying he's going somewhere, that's why I excused him from the school saying he has a slight fever, and he has to meet that someone in private, I have no idea who, but I trust him for who he is…" Naoko said, but then even though she said that, she avoided their eye contact meaning she is lying, she has a good poker face and acting method but then can't look straight to your eyes, without her thief suite, as it will just make her break down and say the truth, but the deep truth is that she actually doubts him for a bit, just a bit, looking out on a window, she squinted her eyes, 'Kudo….you're not up to something else other than that…right? Aren't you?' she thought hopefully,

(On Conan's side)

Conan has asked Naoko for some clothes that no one and absolutely no one would notice the it was him, except for the person he is meeting with, he actually wore the RED uniform, but not the flashy one he did before, but another one that looks more simpler, he had to stop riding his skateboard as he saw Genta and the others across the street to avoid suspicions, he even tucked down the hood of his jacket to cover his cowlick, and a windbreaker for the half of his face, he didn't even wear his usual invented glasses by Hiroshi Agasa, but he wore a pair of round glasses made by Naoko, she even put on a make up on him so he wouldn't be easily recognized, he actually didn't like the results but as long as it kept him from being recognized by the others then how could he refuse? He even came across the others, like Ran who ran in a shopping department with Sonoko, he knew he made Ran worried sick but now wasn't the time, after running for like hours, he finally arrived the designated place, panting he saw the person's figure, he felt his brow twitch,

"Sorry…for…being…l-late…" he said as he panted, after having a long breath, he turned serious more than ever, "And…what did you want to talk about?" he asked, the person just stared at him, not giving him the usual smirk,

(On Ran's side)

She and Sonoko have arrived the mall, but then she did notice a kid passing her running heavily, wearing a windbreaker and a hood, carrying the same, no exact same skateboard as Conan's, also she noticed a gleam of a glasses lenses,

'Could it be that Conan-kun…lied about being sick and went somewhere else instead?' Ran doubted, then her friend, Sonoko snapped her out of her trail of thoughts, and called her, then they continued their shopping, sighing she smiled then went to talk with her, they had a long day, when she got home, Kogorou, her father brought an already made meal, and he smiled at her, beside him, who is turning his back on her, was,

"Conan-kun?!" she screamed the boy turned around, her father raised a brow then shook his head saying it wasn't the expected boy, Ran squinted her eyes then shut it then shook her head then took a good look, it was the exact same kid she passed by earlier, judging from the clothes, the boy had dark green eyes, and somehow a similar hair style to Conan's and looks a lot like him except for his round glasses and his freckled face, the boy was eating shrimp, the boy blinked, then swallowed the shrimp, then stood up smiling,

"Yeah…umm…sorry for not introducing myself, but I'm Edogawa Conan's cousin, or known as Edogawa Hydjelin, I'm actually half French," he paused, "but then I am two years older than my cousin but that's the case, I came here to check on him but it seems that he has gone somewhere else, so I would have to take my leave," he gave them all a bow, "thank you very much for the meal…" he said, he actually almost have the same height as Conan's but then he has almost like the opposite attitude of Conan, then her thoughts were again interrupted,

"I'm home!" the voice was so familiar to miss… it was…

"Conan-kun!" the boy just smiled at him, he was still wearing that flashy uniform of RED, sighing she returned the smile, they talked like as if they hadn't seen each other, she apologized to Conan of not telling him sooner, which he just said that he got too carried away because he thought that Hisashi-niisan was going to take his precious neechan away which she hugged him accepting the apology leaving Kogorou and Sonoko smirking happily at them,

(The Next Day and so on,)

He went to school, strangely wearing his RED uniform still the flashy one, so did Naoko, but then they were under the rules so it was a good thing that the school approved it, he had been wearing it since then from that day, the day he followed Ran which he lied to her, he talked to everyone like himself, but Haibara has always seen through him, and if he is alone he would act so coldly to himself and his surroundings, Ayumi and the other's had noticed that during recess when he was left alone in the classroom, he held such terrifying cold gaze, which they immediately got concerned of, so Ayumi did the best she could, contact Ran…

(At the fifth day)

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta and Haibara had met up with Ran without telling Conan,

"Ne, Ran-oneesan…Conan-kun doesn't seem to be live lately when we're not around but if we are he acts like he is completely fine, we're worried, so we want to know what happened to him," Ayumi stated Ran just nodded,

"I noticed that too…" the teen replied,

"Say, shouldn't we do something about it?" Genta asked or suggested,

"Genta-kun, we have done that for the past four days, but then…it still didn't work so we only have one option," Mitsuhiko stated staring at Ran who blinked, then he pointed at the said teen, "You Ran-san…"

"Me?" she pointed at herself, Mitsuhiko nodded,

"If there is someone who can cheer him up it's definitely you Ran-san…" he paused, "because you're the only one who we can think of…"

"Yeah, Ayumi…also thinks that way…" Ayumi said, Ran blinked,

"Then how about this…" she started and gave them a gentle smile then whispered them the plan, after whispering their eyes glimmered then immediately agreed to it, Ran smiled as they agreed, Haibara who remained calm, but had a little doubt, fully knowing it,

(Conan's side)

He went to the same place where he meet that person yet again, but the said person didn't come at all, but sent him a mail instead, sighing he replied to that person saying, 'Yeah, I'll be careful…' then he went away from the place walking with his hands tucked in his pants pockets, he wore a look that is almost unreadable, no one really knows what he feels especially for now, then he jogged somewhere else,

(Naoko's side)

Naoko clicked her mechanical pencil over and over, she was still thinking about where Conan went, he said he was going to meet that person again, with a final click the lead fell on her desk, she was supposed to do her homework in school, but then with her concern wrapping around her she just couldn't, she trust Conan but he's actions were so odd, she knew something was wrong, then her phone vibrated on the desk signaling a mail has come, she reached for it, then read the message,

"He looked like planning to meet someone but isn't there…." She read out loud, sighing she replied, 'Get back to work!' which she let out a sigh then decided to do some work herself, not the homework but spotting where Edogawa Conan is,

(At Conan's side)

He walked around the perimeter, the agent Naoko sent had been off his tail for a while, now he just need to know where this guy then he spied a shadow in the corner, he was about to head there when someone patted his back, he tensed when he turned around,

"Yo, Doyle…." Naoko said, she smiled, making Conan wonder how did she knows that he is here, then he spotted a spare glasses of his on her breast pocket, she noticed his stare,

"Oh, this?" she took it out, "Well, sorry just got worried, you were acting all squirrely so I kinda decided to check up on you, so sorry if I surprised you…" she said, Conan glanced back where he spotted the shadow, the person had disappeared, "Was I interrupting something?" she asked, Conan shook his head then put on his poker face,

"N-no, you're not, I-I was just taking a stroll…" he excused,

"I see…I'll see you tomorrow then…" she said, walking away,

"Yeah…tomorrow…" Conan muttered the last word, "I can't go…" he continued, but Naoko was far from him, and cannot hear it anymore, the bespectacled boy's glasses glinted, then he went in the alley where the shadow hid, "Did you wait long?" he asked, the shadow shook his/her head, Conan nodded, "sorry got caught up…" the shadow nodded signaling to accept the apology,

(Tomorrow)

"EH!" Naoko shrieked wide awake from her sleep, she had yet again over-slept from the cause of concern, she was awoken by her phone's persistent non-stop ringing, well its already noon that is or so the caller is the one who is persistent she picked it up only to her,

-Flashback-

As Naoko picked up her phone,

"Naoko-chan, Conan-kun didn't come home yesterday, is he with you?!" Ran panicked,

"Huh? N-No…w-wait….his not there?"

"Un…he's not here," Naoko's eyes widened then,

-End of Flashback- (O.O *points upward* *whispers* the one that happens after '(Tomorrow)')

Naoko hanged up,

"Just where are you…" she muttered, rubbing her temples she continued in a soft voice, "Kudo…" Naoko searched for Conan the whole time, but didn't find any trace of him, well, she did, did it alone, when she was about to give up, she somehow ended up outside the Tropical Land, then an idea came to her, desperate she hurriedly paid her fee, then went inside running about, then she passed by a certain alley, noticing this she ran towards it, then there she found, Conan curling up into a ball, sound asleep, she sighed in relief,

"Taku, you got me all worried, you'll get a cold you know, K-Kudo, no, Shinichi-kun…" with that she went near him and hugged him tight,

(Later)

Conan fluttered his eyes open he remembered what had happened, though he was about to stand when he felt a weight by his shoulder, he turned his head to the side, then blushed, Naoko's face was only inches apart from his, then he realized something,

'How, How did she find me?' he thought, he sighed then poked her cheek, she squirmed, then moaned, she stared at him, then rubbed her eyes,

"Ah, Hello, Shinichi-kun…" she greeted sleepily, he just nodded,

"Let's go home?" he asked, she nodded, they walked together outside of the Tropical Land, Naoko was still sleepy,

"Conan…"

"Hm?"

"Ano na…it's about Haibara…"

"Hm? What about her?"

"She…wants to say sorry for this…for your shrunk,"

"Don't worry about it, it's better than dying now isn't it?"

"Yeah," 'But no, what I wanted to say was that even though Ran already has someone else, you still have Haibara since she loves you, Kudo…and I vowed to myself to not to get in her way, that's why,' "Ne," Conan turned to her, he was now a few steps away from her, "Spend more time with Ran-san she was very worried about you, not as Kudo Shinichi, but as Edogawa Conan you know, just give her a chance,"

"Un, I will,"

"I mean now…"

"Fine then…" with that both made their way, Naoko made sure that Conan got to the Mouri's Agency before taking her leave but without Ran's notice,

(Agency)

When the door opened and revealed Conan, Ran stood up from her seat then hugged him almost immediately, she cried on his shoulder, while he didn't show any emotion but on the inside his inner voice said,

'I'm sorry, Ran, Ran-neechan, I've been selfish haven't I?' he thought but said, "Tadaima, Ran-neechan…" he said gently, Ran let him go and smiled at him and nodded, Conan yawned, "I still have school tomorrow, so I'll get some rest…"

"Un…" Ran was happy to see her little charge which she treated as a brother home once again, she followed him upstairs, and before he could reach for the residential door's knob, "Wait," she called he stopped then faced her with an innocent look as if nothing particular had happened, "Tomorrow, after school I'll pick you up and after that we'll go anywhere you want just the two of us," Conan raised a brow, then finally realized what Ran meant, he smiled then gladly accepted the offer,

"Really?" he said prompting for further confirmation,

"Really, really…I promise…" with that they made the pinky promise,

(Somewhere else in the dark)

Lorraine listened through an earpiece with her step brother, Gin, he was getting annoyed by any minute, while his sister was getting more piqued with interest, he stared at her, her smirk, her eyes, the way she seated her figure, she was so damn like _that woman_,

'Why'd did you end up being like Vermouth so much even though you hate her?!' Gin thought angrily, he was about to slam the earpiece down when he heard something, his sister turned on the monitor led that was in front of them that gave them a view of a mirror reflecting the bespectacled boy, Conan was seemingly happy, Gin raised a cold brow, 'Just what is with that kid, that makes Lorraine, and Vermouth so amused?!' he mentally hissed, then the boy suddenly grabbed a book, the book that Lorraine loved so much, the boy went to the room then opened the book, he locked the door, then took out a paper bag from the cabinet as Lorraine readied a microphone, smirking it connected ad=s the boy put on an earpiece and microphone,

"So, how'd it go? You seem in a fairly good mood today, _Cool Kid_..." Lorraine started,

"Tsk, would you stop that? Even Vermouth has stopped calling me that…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, oh and my usual request, tomorrow I'm delivering _it_ to you…"

"I know, know…" the boy sighed, Gin was shocked for a moment, since how did a kid get involved into Lorraine and Vermouth, more importantly how did he know? And since when? The question revolved around he glared at his sister who noticed it and stared at him with a confused look, but he just kept the glare intact that stated 'you-better-have-an-explanation-for-this' she just cheerfully nodded with that the boy took the book then opened it on a page where there was a marked page with a book mark then started to read the book out loud for her, she smirked listening to the book, Gin also did, he was about to stop when he noticed something odd, the boy wasn't like himself, it was like the boy transformed into a different being, and the it was not the only thing that was odd, the other one was that, the book, the book was titled 'Life's Regret' Gin had read it to Lorraine many times, no it was actually the first book he read to her, but now that he noticed the cover of the book says; 'Life's Regret' but the contents of the book was different, even when he went with the Organization, with _Anokata_, he used to read the book to himself to sleep, remembering his foster family which he also didn't expect his sister to follow him, but then now the contents of the book that the boy read were different, even the plot was, he turned to his sister who is listening with a genuine smile on her face, the smile that she hasn't used for a while, after the story telling the boy marked the book again hid the device with the book, but they can still see his movements, then he unlocked the door, as a voice of a teenage girl called for him, later on when the boy finally went to sleep, Lorraine took off the microphone and earpiece, Gin also did,

"What happened to the story?" Gin asked,

"What?" Lorraine asked not fully getting what he meant,

"Why is the plot different?"

"Well, I made that story…" he blinked, "It was supposedly dedicated for you but then the book I gave _Cool Kid_ is just an edited copy, I couldn't give him the original, so…" she took out a wrapped box under the desk's secret drawer, Gin blinked his eyes widened,

(Conan's dream)

It was this sick dream again, the same dream every night, he wanted to wake up but couldn't, but then this time was longer, now he was left alone,

"Stop! Come on! I won't hurt you, I won't hurt you RAN!" he yelled in pain and terror,

(Back to Lorraine)

She holded out the wrapped present, then gave him a warm genuine smile,

"Tanjoubi Oumedetou! Oniichan!" she piped, Gin stared at her coldly

"But I thought I asked you to promise me that when I run away don't greet me nor give me any present, and you said you promise,"

(Conan's dream)

"Just, Stop! Please, I promise I won't hurt anyone!" Conan yelled as everyone he knew(except for the BO) gathered around him with those hateful, disappointed and hurt eyes, "I promise!"

(Lorraine)

"Ara, didn't you know, Oniisan?" Lorraine started evilly,

(Dream)

"Ara, didn't you know, Conan-kun?" Ran said in front of him smiling evilly, and returning him a cold gaze like the other Conan did, Conan stared at her, she was all soaked in blood as if the dead has resurrected, "That…" she continued,

(Lorraine)

"That" Lorraine continued,

(Both Lorraine,-tells Gin in real world- Ran,-tells Conan in his dream-){Like you know a half split scene showing both of them}

"_**PROMISES are supposed to be BROKEN…**_"

**|End of Chapter 6|**

**|Next time: Chapter 7: Taken with a Broken Promise|**

**Next DAA(DarkAlchemistAssassin)/(?) unknown author, Conan's HINT!:**

**Hospital!**

**(F.C)**

**Me: For the next chap's sneak peak! Is Conan joins the organization and a lovey-dovey scene for Conan and Ai! KYAAH~**

**Conan: *sweatdropped*She's really going for it…**

**(?): Well she did hold it in long enough…**

**Conan: You could also say that,**

**Me: Everyone!**

**Me, Conan & (?): Stay tuned for the next chappie and Review!**

**Conan: Wait, what did you mean by having a lovey-dovey scene with Haibara?**

**Haibara: She actually mean it, like literally. =_='**

**Conan: O.O**

**Me: *doesn't mind and kept on fan girling! Like **_**kilig to the bones**_**!**

**Me: for the last straw!**

**Me, (?) & Conan: CHAO~!**

**Haibara: Hope this piques your interest…**

**(End of F.C)**


	7. I'm Right Here

'**Where Everything Fell Apart'**

**|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|**

**|And Magic Kaito Characters|**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC/MK characters and the original series/story, but just this idea. Also this is a cross-over and a teamwork by two authors. Hahah…now just changed it into three the other one would be batman, but with some twists….so all criticisms is welcome!

(A/N: this story follows the 'The Client that Brings Misfortune' though it is like an alternate universe, the actual continuation of the story of the 'Client that Brings Misfortune' is the 'Shinigami Island' and 'Curse Detective' though both happens at the same island and time, yet also different or alternate universe, sorry about this…but I hope you like this one)

**|Chapter 7: Taken with a Broken Promise|**

Conan woke up in the morning with a cold sweat, well too early that is, it was still 4:00 AM! Those nightmares were simply, simply, disturbing, yes he said it, it was definitely, disturbing, much said to the extent, he sighed as he sat up, wiping some of the sweat, he found the camera bug Lorraine set up on him, and destroyed it, sighing was it really okay to make such deal with a Black Organization member without clearly knowing if he could trust that very person? He sighed, slowly he slid the glasses to his face, then he stood up, then went out of the room that had been filled with the snoring of the so-called Great Sleeping Kogorou, yawning he went straight to the kitchen, hopped on his stool, then splashed a cup cool water on his face, making him fully awake, he went down, going through the living room he sighed, then remembering something, he went outside for a bit, fog was still around, then he saw it, something in the mail, looking around he put on his sneakers then went down the stairs then took the package envelope, then opened the mail box and saw a box that is about as big as an adult size palm, he reached for it and took it out, he could even see his own breathing from the cold, Conan read the first one, it was for Mouri Kogorou, and the other one, it had nothing on it, but the address of their apartment, and a silver dust that shaped like a bullet, now he knew this was the thing that he asked for, he went upstairs, tucking off his sneakers, putting on his slippers and placing his shoes to where they belong, he gently threw the package for Kogorou on the table, and then went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him, then gently he started to open the wrapper, which revealed a bullet shaped brooch, he sighed, he searched it for a bit, then his eyes widened as he saw _it_, it was a reckless decision, but it was a no can do, he unlocked the door, searched the place, he went outside of the bathroom, along with the bow and the wrapper he received he went back to his and Kogorou's room, he hid the wrapper and the bow along with the paper bag, the book, and the other devices Lorraine gave him, but not the brooch, he grabbed another pair of his RED clothing then went to the bathroom, and started to get ready for school, even if it was too early, he also put on the silver bullet brooch but hid it under his RED jacket, he sighed, Naoko really needed to stop the design, and start to make a not so flashy design, just something plain and simple, like what Kaitou KID wears, his eyes widened, looking at his very reflection, he shook his head,

'Why did I think of that thief anyway?' he sighed yet again, he went out of the bathroom, then checked the time, it was still quarter to five, deciding to kill some time, he went to take a book from Kogorou's bedroom and read it in the living room, the book Lorraine gave him, right, the story of 'Life's Regret' sure he had noticed that the story was off, and it didn't state the author, but he didn't paid it any attention, probably a member of the Black Organization created it, and probably and possibly the one who gave it to him, he then heard some noise in Ran's room, he knew she is awake, he slowly and swiftly walked back to Kogorou's bedroom, hid the book then also swiftly went to the bathroom carrying a towel, he turned the faucet and let the water rinse his hair, as if he just finished taking a shower, then he started to dry it with the towel then went outside just in time to see Ran staring at him, dumbfounded, she smiled at him, he returned it,

"Ohayo, Conan-kun.." she greeted, he nodded,

"Ohayo, Ran…neechan…" he returned hesitating around the neechan,

"I'm going to prepare breakfast soon, okay?" she piped, he nodded,

(Lorraine's side)

Lorraine smiled as Gin finally accepted the gift, surely she could've pulled a prank on him, like giving him an empty present box that only contained nothing but powder, and confetti, that would be interesting, knowing her foster brother he would send her the deepest and deadliest glare right after it and even point a gun at her forehead, but knows he won't shoot but before he reacts, his shock expression is always fun to see and worth it, she smiled, not one of her sneaky ones but her sad ones, her brother had changed, when he was still around their family and never got to know about the organization he was always so timid, and kind, but then he changed, Lorraine chuckled as old memories went through her mind, she shoved the thought away, 'I hope Cool Kid got it…' she thought,

(Later on)

The bell rang for dismissal, as promised Conan waited for Ran at the entrance, he even let the Detective Boys, Haibara and Naoko go ahead of him, he waited cheerfully at first, but Ran was getting late,

(Teitan High School)

Ran literally cursed herself for forgetting that she had a Karate Practice today, she checked her watch, it was already getting late, 'I hope Conan-kun's still waiting..' she thought looking at her watch,

"Ran," She spun around as she heard her name being called, and saw,

"Hisashi!" Ran smiled as she turned to her new boyfriend, or first boyfriend,

"Are you going home?" he asked, she nodded,

"I just need to pick up Conan-kun…" Ran said, he raised a brow,

"Is he still waiting? it's a bit late…" he said,

"I hope so…" Ran sighed, then smiled, "I'll going ahead…" Ran said as she went to her locker, with Hisashi following, he didn't reply, they both changed into their outside shoes, afterwards walked out of the campus, they both walked side to side,

"So have you told him?" Hisashi asked stopping, Ran also did,

"Who? Shinichi or Conan-kun?" Ran asked glooming a bit on the Shinichi part,

"Both…" Hisashi replied, Ran though about it,

"I want to tell Conan-kun but he seems to know it already…before we might have told him, and Shinichi, I haven't told him yet, I tried contacting his phone but the receiver keeps saying that I might have dialed a wrong number or a non-existent account…" Ran replied solemnly, Hisashi nodded,

"He probably have destroyed his last contact with you, like breaking the slim card for example…" Hisashi deduced, Ran nodded,

(Teitan Elementary)

Conan sighed by the gate, he had waited for Ran, but she has yet to come, it was really getting late, he glanced at his watch, 'Quarter to six' he read in his mind, he looked around, finally sighing, he ran out of the campus then to the Teitan High's direction, Ran might've forgot, but she rarely forgets a promise,

(Teitan High)

Ran and Hisashi started walking again, Ran deep in thought, Hisashi letting his eyes wander off, then it wasn't long when Ran's shoe's tip hit a rock, that made her lose her balance, Hisashi alerted grabbed her by the waist to prevent her from falling, and pulled her to him, as he felt his gripped loosen a bit, also in fear that he might accidentally let her go, Ran had shut her eyes, Hisashi stared in daze, when Ran opened her eyes, their faces were only inches apart, their nose were meeting, Ran blushed, as her mate did, she felt her heart race, as they slowly move closer,

(At Conan's side)

Conan turned another alley, he was almost there, he reached the gate of Teitan High and was about to enter when,

(Same time)

Conan stood frozen in front of the gate, as he saw the scene in front of him,

'NO!' he thought, completely oblivious of the shadow that has been following him, Ran and Hisashi got closer, and until their lips meet, Conan paled, after a while, his presence unknown to them, as they break the tension still in daze also having to realize what they have done, Hisashi let go of Ran's waist, as she stood properly blushing madly, Conan gulped,

"Um, Ran…would you mind if I go along with you to pick up Conan? He might've went ahead," Hisashi asked, Ran nodded,

'No! B-But you promised!' Conan mentally yelled, brows furrowing,

"Then, shall we?" Hisashi asked as Ran nodded, Conan not wanting them to know that he has been there, quickly and swiftly ran to the direction where he came from, eyes shadowed, though he wasn't planning to go back to the Elementary school, he ran about aimlessly, fortunately Ran and Hisashi took a while to recover from their romance, Conan ran and ran, then for some reason he ended up in one dead-end alley, panting he stopped for a bit, he was only three blocks away from the Teitan Elementary School, when he heard it, the most fearsome thing, his partner had feared to hear,

*SFX: Crow's quack?* slowly he raised his head and saw a red-eyed crow in front of him, just staring at him, a bead of sweat trickled down his face, when it suddenly chirped again, he felt a shiver down his spine, when almost in a blink of an eye, a shadow crept over him, and a sound of a boot hardly hitting on the ground right behind him, with alert, he spun around but before he could see who it was, everything went black, as the crow cried and fluttered it's wings, as other more crows gathered about, the assailant wasn't there anymore, whoever that was, was nowhere in sight.

Ran and Hisashi walked together slowly, not a uttering a sound when, they saw a bundle of clothes, Ran recognizing the clothes ran to it,

"Conan-kun!" she screamed in the process, when she got there, she found blood gushing out of the left side of his head, he was bleeding very badly, Hisashi ran after her, and found the lad, Ran's eyes started to wield up tears, not knowing what to do,

"Don't move him yet…" Hisashi told her, even though she already knew that fact, to prevent the victim to be more injured than he already was, quickly he made a quick call to the ambulance, after the call he went to Ran's side, "He'll be fine…" he whispered, Ran nodded, after a while the ambulance came and picked up Conan, now he lay unconscious in a room of the hospital, room number 49, his fancy coat has been removed and was put up in a hanger on the curtain rail, Ran sat patiently, as Haibara and Agasa remained standing, Kogorou had went home ahead of Ran, Hisashi also did as an emergency came up, Agasa sighed,

"Ran-kun, I and Ai will be going now, I need to inform Naoko-kun about this, so you also need to go home," Agasa said, Ran heard him but didn't answer, he sighed, "Ran-kun, you should take some rest, Conan-kun wouldn't want you to be doing this, I'll drop you at the Agency, I'll be waiting at the entrance, finally Ran nodded with that the professor went outside, Haibara stared at Conan full of concern, who was she kidding? Agasa had to lie to Ran about Naoko, Naoko was in fact was suddenly in Osaka, which she just heard of it this morning, Naoko hasn't heard of this incident at all, if so, she would have been speeding like a rocket down here, Ran sighed then stood up,

"Ai-chan let's go…" she called, still a tone of concern floated around her octave, Haibara nodded,

"I'll be right there…" she said, Ran was about to leave when they heard a soft moan, Ran turned around just in time to see, Haibara gripping the metal bars of the side of the bed, and Conan slowly regaining his consciousness, now he sat up,

"Conan-kun…" Ran softly called as tears wielded in her eyes again, Conan looked at her, his eyes widened for a second then soon disappeared looking away, Ran was about to go to his side to give him a warm hug but stopped mid-track, when…

"You promised…" Conan muttered shadowing his eyes, Ran then felt a lump on her throat,

"Huh?" was all she could muster,

"You promised that we would go out just the two of us, after picking me up from the school…" Conan said in a low but clear voice, only one thought struck Ran's mind, he's more concerned of the promise then his health,

"C-Conan-kun, you were hit by someone on the head that made you…" Ran said thinking it would be enough to make an excuse, she didn't want Conan to know about her and Hisashi's well, um, moment, but is interrupted,

"YOU said that WE would go out, TOGETHER, and just the TWO OF US!" Conan raised his voice stopping shadowing his eyes, and faced Ran with such pained and sorrowful eyes, Ran acted like she didn't know what he meant, or more like he probably didn't understand his situation,

"But Conan-kun you were…" she tried again but is cut of,

"Don't give me that crap! You were ki-ki-kissing Hisashi in the Teitan High's yard! It was o-okay, I didn't mind but then Ran! You told me! You promised me! That WE would go wherever I want, and just the TWO OF US, ALONE, and TOGETHER!" he took a deep breath as Ran's eyes widened, "I don't mean that I got hit on my head, that you'll also use it as your excuse of not being able to go out with me, that wasn't what I meant! I would have waited for you as long as it takes! I would have waited for you at the Teitan High School's gate even if you have already went home and have forgotten about the promise! I would wait as long as how you have waited for Shinichi even if it takes too long! But you broke it! I don't care if you have forgotten the promise just as long as you won't break it! But you did! Hisashi offered to come with you to pick me up if I wasn't waiting anymore! But I would wait even if DEATH was right behind me, just as long as you will come for me! Even it would take you a while to remember, I would WAIT! Even if it takes you a decade, I would WAIT, even if it takes you a century, I would WAIT! Even if it takes you forever! I would WAIT! Just as long as you won't break it!" Conan continued not bothering to add 'niisan/niichan/neechan' "But you just break it, Ran… the same way as Shinichi broke his promise to me…" Conan said, his voice lowering, Ran felt daggers piercing her very core, but then she regained her composure, and suddenly also became angry, as Haibara just stared,

"Then, what?!" she snapped, Conan stared at her, as Haibara stared at them, "I was spacing out that time! Conan-kun aren't you even worried?! You were poisoned just two weeks ago! Then you were somehow attacked by someone! Aren't you even worried about your physical health?! Conan-kun you're very important to me…please…" Ran said her head down, now her tone was also lowering from the anger, she was clearly worried, also tears trickled out of her eyes, as it patted on the floor, but then, Conan shadowed his eyes yet again,

"Then, why?" he started, she looked at him tears finally trickling down her face, her eyes were starting to become puffy, "Why did you forget the promise? If I was really _'that'_ important to you, then even if in daze you should've remembered the promise, and rejected Hisahsi-niisan's offer, but then if it's not that, then am I just an object who goes around with you to sooth your pain, as you take out your anger on me? Which is meant for someone else?" Conan paused, Ran stared eye wide, Conan stared at Ran with those yet again sorrowful and painful eyes, he choked, "Am I just Shinichi-niichan's replacement? Am I really an object where you can drop your anger at?" Conan asked, now he is hurt, his voice clearly says it, he looked like he was ready to break down any second but no tear, not even a single one is shed, he just looked at her with those eyes,

"I-I…" Ran stuttered, as Haibara still stared at them also slowly shadowing her eyes, Ran was really worried and pained when Shinichi disappeared, sometimes re-appeared and when he calls her, as she is worried to death every night, but then, his pain was nothing compared to hers, she hasn't thought it through yet, but Kudo, as Conan felt more pain, as he saw her being worried to death every night and every day, the feeling on how much he had wanted to come to her side and tell her the truth but just couldn't and has to bear with the pain, until it ends, also when he calls her as his alter ego, he always acts like nothing is wrong, to cheer her up, Ran couldn't find the words on what to say,

"Ran-neechan…Shinichi-niichan has always wanted to tell you something, but he couldn't when he was forced to be distanced from you…he wanted you safe even if it costs his life," Conan said,

"Just…just what do you think you understand?!" Ran screamed, she was really breaking down, her tears streamed faster,

"I understand! Very well, not just thought of it! I understand! Ran-neechan…Shinichi-niichan didn't say what he wanted to tell you so much, because he cared for you, fearing that you might be in danger because of him, he had to lie to you, so that he would not endanger you, he told the most painful lie so that you will move on, and be happy, even without him in it! Why can't you see that? I understood his feelings clearly even if I don't see him, when he also calls me from time-to-time, he told me during our last call that, he really regretted what he told you…" Ran slowly started at him as she felt a twisting pain and for some reason, anger… "He regretted it so much that he just wanted to disappear from the face of the Earth! And I knew how he felt! I had endured it with him! He wanted to tell you that he…he…he loves you…" Conan chocked, "And I love you too…" he whispered the last part though as it remains unheard from the black belt, but it was clear to the auburn haired shrunken ex-syndicate,

"Then if he truly loves me! Then why?! Why?! Why didn't you tell me sooner! If you truly understand the pain he felt you should've told me!" Ran cried,

'She doesn't understand it…' Haibara thought darkly,

"I had been worried sick of him!"

'She hasn't thought it through'

"And all of it was all for nothing…"

'She's misunderstanding it,'

"You were there, you knew, you could've just told me…" Conan remained silent as he shadowed his eyes again,

'She's miscalculating it, she didn't get the message, Kudo is trying to tell her…'

"Mou! If you really understand how he feels!"

'She needs to stop...she doesn't know anything, she knows nothing of our pain…the pain that we had suffered were far more then hers,'

"I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH! BAKA!" Ran went out of the room crying, Conan stared at the door wide eye, he shadowed his eyes again, Haibara approached him,

"Haibara…just leave me for a while…" he said,

'She didn't get the message, Kudo is trying to tell her…'

"Please, Haibara, just leave me for a while…"

'She didn't get the message, Kudo is trying to tell her…' Haibara leaned forward,

"Haibara, please!"

'She didn't get the message, Kudo is trying to tell her…' Haibara leaned closer, Conan suddenly raised his head,

"PLEASE HAIBARA! JUST LEAVE M-" then she pushed her lips to his, as tears also trickled down form her eyes, Conan stared at her eye wide at her sudden action,

'She didn't get the message, Kudo is trying to tell her…' Conan shadowed his eyes,

….

Haibara finally broke the kiss, then leaned forward to reach his ear, she breathe to it then,

"Don't worry, I'm right here…" then she left the room, with an ever so silent, eyes shadowing, shrunken, Kudo Shinichi, who is lost, now who is Edogawa Conan.

**|End of Chapter 7|**

**|Next time: Chapter 8: Don't Leave Me|**

**Next DAA(DarkAlchemistAssassin)/(?)unknown author, Conan's HINT!:**

**Detective!**

**(F.C)**

**Me: Oh! Yeah! Mild romance on this one! This part got me screaming! They just filled my mind as my hands typed it! But then…this is just so…Okay enough with the dramatic exposure, *looks around* looks like it's just me today! Anyway how's this one? Please be kind enough to leave a Review! I really, really want to know on what you think! Also for those who have Followed, and Favorite any of my bragging stories-except for this one, as it is co-operated with another author-Thank you for your continued support! But then I really would be grateful if you would leave a review, I'm sure the other author would also be enlightened by it, I really, really need your opinion! And as usual, this is DarkAlchemistAssassin(DAA) at your service, with the help of (?), Thank you for reading, and please leave a review, *bows* CHAO~! I'll see you on the next chappie! Until then, please, and again leave a review, I really, really want to know your opinion and what you think of this story so far…I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

**I'M CURIOUS!**

**(End of F.C)**


End file.
